A Marriage Of Convenience
by LillyScotty
Summary: Lilly and Scotty go undercover as a happily married couple, whilst trying to out a killer in a small town.  How does this change their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Marriage Of Convenience

**Summary:** Lilly and Scotty go undercover as a happily married couple, whilst trying to out a killer in a small town. How does this change their relationship?

**Disclaimer: **If they were mine, don't you think it would still be on air?

**Author's Note:** Just something that popped into my head that made me smile. :) Reviews are loved.

* * *

"We don' seriously have to do this, do we boss?"

Lilly snickered as she leaned against her desk, sipping her hot coffee.

"You two would be the most realistic."

"Why us? We do cold cases?"

"Yes. And this is a cold case, Scotty." Stillman smirked at the younger detective, noticing the irritated look that was now planted on his face.

"Can't we just interrogate them or somethin'?"

"Deputy wants it done this way."

Lilly looked up baffled, raising her eyebrow. "Why?"

"He lives in the neighbourhood."

"Ah...doesn't want his perfect little town disrupted?"

John chuckled, turning to leave. "Nope. Bag your bags Scotty; you have a nice little house waiting for you."

Scotty groaned, running a hand threw his hair. "Great."

"It ain't so bad Scotty." Lilly soothed, patting his back.

"Oh shut up. What if I have a life?"

Lilly couldn't help but smile as he collapsed into his chair. "Need to wash your hair or something?"

He glared at her teasingly tone, shaking his head. "Yeah yeah. I'm going home to pack."

* * *

"Well ain't this pretty."

The two detectives dropped their bags at the bottom of the stairs, eyes straining to take in the large house.

It was at this moment, Lilly realised just how awful this undercover job was going to be. Furniture was already set up, a dining table, a fireplace...It looked like a house for a perfect household. Everything was spotless. Thankfully, she had brought her cats along with her; otherwise she was sure she would definitely go crazy.

"Mind makin' me some dinner, wife?"

Lilly glared at Scotty as he turned on television. "Make it yourself, fat ass."

His head snapped up shockingly, staring at his new wife. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Ouch."

"Well, you are my husband. I can speak to you as I want now." She smirked wickedly as she lifted up her suitcase and started to walk up the stairs.

"You know, I was gonna offer to help carry those...now you can do it yourself."

Lilly sighed as she slowly made her way up the stairs. This was definitely going to be a long few weeks. Or was it months? However long it was, she couldn't wait until it was over.

* * *

Lilly had never been the woman in the neighbourhood to go around and meet the whole street, make friends and chatter about their perfect lives. She had never lived in one those towns before. However, this was what they were instructed to do.

She slipped on a casual pair of jeans and nice sweater before making her way over across the street with Scotty.

"Be nice," she whispered.

"Always am."

"Remember you're Scott."

"Remember you're Lilly."

There hadn't been much of a change to their names, as both complied it would be hard to take on another name so quickly. Scotty was now called Scott Valens, and Lilly was Lilly Valens. They had been printed into the computers as unemployed, and the rest was puzzling for both of them. They knew, however, that if anyone were to look them up, it would be impossible to discover their real identity.

They knocked on the door lightly, smiling as a brunette opened the door.

"Hello." Her voice was sweet, innocent...fake to Lilly.

"Hi...we've just moved in across the road. We just thought we'd come say hi."

The woman laughed, flicking her hair back as she moved to open the door further. "Well hello there. I'm Julia."

"Nice to meet you, Julia. I'm Scott." Scotty pushed his hand forward, slipping it into the brunette's and shaking it.

"And I'm Lilly – his wife."

Julia blushed slightly, taking no notice of Lilly. "Would you like to come in? My husband's at work and my children are at day care."

Before Scotty could approve, Lilly pushed in. "No, no, we can't. We still need to meet the other neighbours."

"Oh, yes, of course...Well do visit again. I could make you both coffee and tarts."

"Sure." Lilly clutched Scotty's hand, almost dragging down the path and into the next house. "Try not to flirt with every woman you meet here."

"I'm not."

"Oh please! We're not here to start flings Scotty."

"Scott...and I never said we were."

Lilly stopped half way down the path, turning to face him. "Do your job properly, okay? We're married. Which means, we don't go flirting with other people in our neighbourhood. News will get out quickly," she lowered her voice as she leaned in closer. "And then people will start to speculate."

"Okay, okay!"

Lilly took in a deep breath, smoothing out her sweater. "Just do your best to make this relationship look real."

Scotty eyes glinted wickedly as they reached the door. Lilly knocked, and he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She squealed softly, stunned by the movement.

The door opened, revealing a blonde haired woman. "Hello..."

"Hi. We're from across the road, new in town. We just wanted to come say hi, get to know the neighbourhood."

The woman eyed Scotty as he spoke, Lilly still a bit stunned to take notice.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you. I'm Michelle."

"Nice to meet you, Michelle. I'm Scott. This is my wife, Lilly."

Lilly smiled sweetly, reaching forward to shake the woman's hand. She wasn't sure why, but Lilly instantly took a like to Michelle.

"Well, feel welcome to come over for coffee anytime you like."

"Definitely."

Scotty bent to place a kiss to Lilly's forehead, just before the door closed. Lilly stared up at him bewildered. He chuckled silently, ushering her down the path.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered harshly.

"Just showing some affection for my lovely wife."

Lilly groaned as they reached the next house. "Screw you."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Lilly and Scotty made their way back into their new house. Lilly moved to one couch as Scotty collapsed onto another.

"I'm exhausted," he grumbled, rubbing his chest.

"Wanna order out?"

Scotty laughed, shaking his head. "You really think these type of people order out?"

She shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes. "I can't really cook."

"No worries, I can."

Lilly's eyes shot open, eying Scotty. "You can?"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"Since...forever."

Lilly raised both her eyebrows, smiling approvingly. "Nice...goes make us some food then."

Scotty sat up quietly, watching as both her cats made their way over to her. "What's the magic word?"

"Get off your ass and make me some food!"

He strolled off silently, ruffling her hair as he passed her. "Certainly, my wife. Your wish is my command."

As Scotty disappeared, Lilly watched her cats get comfortable beside her. She reached down to pat them both, smiling as she thought to herself. This really wasn't that bad...other than the nosey neighbours, perfect house and killer lurking in the neighbourhood; it wasn't too bad at all.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Continue? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure exactly where Southwark is located in Philadelphia, but after I a quick search, I decided on that town. If I'm mistaken in some way, please forgive me – I don't live in the US. _Italics _are thoughts. :)

Thanks for all the reviews, and to **Tari **who I couldn't' reply too, this chapter brings up the sleeping arrangement. ;) And to **Nadia** - Estou usando o translatior assim, apenas para ajudá-lo. Obrigado! Estou feliz que você está gostando da história. :)

And finally, thanks to **Beautiful Storm Munroe** for editing.

* * *

"We need to keep an eye on all of those who travel away for long periods."

Lilly lay in bed, leaning against the headboard. Scotty sat in the chair beside the bed, observing the files sprawled across the covers.

"This ain't exactly the easiest case."

Lilly nodded, chewing on a fingernail as ideas ran through her mind.

Scotty was right; this wasn't the easiest case. A long string of murders outside of Philadelphia lead to this undercover job. An undercover source had directed them to the neighbourhood of Southwark. Within this town, lived apparently, family men, who were caught up in specific copy-cat murders.

The only problem, however, was these men were only involved in the murders – not the murderers, and who exactly was involved was not all too clear yet. And here, Lilly and Scotty were living a new life as they did their best to uncover the mystery to the ring leader.

"Well, we start off easy. Get to know everyone, find out who disappears for lengthy times, then try and sneak into their plan."

Lilly frowned as she started to gather the files. "Sneak into?"

"Yeah...well, somehow. After we have an idea of what's goin' on, we mention it...get them to trust us, and get involved."

"In other words, risk our lives?"

"Oh come on, Lil. You didn't expect it to be easy did you? Just move in, gossip and get the doer?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders, holding in the yawn that threatened to expose. "I guess not."

"We just gotta be careful, alright? Take it slow. Sooner or later they'll want us to join their little killing spree."

Lilly shook her head disapprovingly, slipping the files into a drawer, and then locking it. Being careful also meant not leaving any evidence for anyone to discover.

"We should head off to bed."

Scotty cleared his throat, standing up. "Yeah."

A short awkward silence overcame them, Scotty breaking the ice.

"Well, uh...I'll be in the next room."

"Scotty?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, if anyone ever visits, and finds us sleeping in different rooms, don't you think they'll find that just a bit odd?"

"I guess."

The blonde thrust the covers down, slipping her legs underneath. "So..."

"So..."

"Forget about the other room. All your things are in here. It'll be easier if you just sleep in here."

Scotty coughed uncomfortably, turning his head to stare at the opposite wall. "Uh, you sure?"

"Yes."

"You know, 'cause it might be a little awkward, and you know, just..." he trailed off quickly, shifting on his feet.

"Oh please, don't tell me my husband doesn't want to share our bed with me? How insensitive of you!"

The teasing tone eased the uneasiness, Scotty's chuckle ringing in her ears.

"Funny. Let me just get changed."

He strolled off into the bathroom after picking up a pair of sweat pants, and then returned shortly after. Lilly had already gotten comfortable underneath the covers, lying on her side.

He joined her, trying to silently slide into the bed. He turned to his side, the two detectives facing away from each other.

Both Lilly and Scotty held their breath, not wanting to move, afraid to cause any sort of discomfort than already present.

"This is stupid!" Lilly finally spoke up, turning to face Scotty's back.

"Yeah," he soon joined her, staring into her eyes.

"There's no need for this to be awkward."

"Not at all."

"Yeah. Well, goodnight Scotty."

"Night Lil."

Lilly let her eyes slip shut, hoping to find sleep. Scotty did the same, the discomfort slowly slipping away.

"Lil?"

"Mm..."

"Tomorrow, let's buy you some new clothes."

"Why?" she asked sleepily, pulling the covers slightly up.

"'Cause you don't fit in."

"Wait...I'm not one of those perfect dolled up housewives? Oh my...are you feeling ashamed of your wife Mr. Valens?"

A soft laugh fell from his lips. "Definitely not. But, if we want to fit in, we need to be like 'em."

"You just want me to look like Julie-e." She teased, her eyes still closed.

"Haven't you done enough teasing today?"

"Not nearly as much as I'd like."

"Great. Can't wait to see what I'm in for tomorrow. Or next week. Or the week after that. Or the-"

Lilly smiled to herself. "Go to sleep."

"Yes Mrs. Valens. Sleep well. Dream of me...on our honeymoon, that night when we were in the bath together, and I was using my hands to-"

"Sleep!"

Scotty smirked proudly at the effect he was having. "Night Lil."

As both detectives fell into a deep sleep, Lilly unconsciously wondered what their honeymoon would have been like, if they were to have one, with a bath, and his hands...Damn this case!

* * *

Scotty awoke the next morning, wincing as the sunshine spilled through the drapes. He groaned softly, tightening the hold on the warm body plastered against him.

_Body?_

His eyes shot open, taking a quick look around the room. His eyes were level with a head of blonde hair. _Oh god. Lilly. _She lay on her side, cuddled against him. Her head was tucked under his chin, one of her legs wrapped around both of his and her one arm wrapped around his waist.

He bit back a groan of pleasure as he realized their position. One of his hands rested on her hips, the other wrapped around her body, and resting on the back of her head.

His right arm – the one placed on the back of her head – was starting to pain slightly. Lilly, however, seemed comfortably asleep, her breathing evenly soft.

Scotty decided that it would be best to move away from his partner, even if his body was screaming to stay put. His left arm left her hip, running down to her leg. He slowly ran his hand down the back of her thigh, and then reached her knee.

She sighed happily, her hand moving down his back. Scotty paused, stilling from her movement. When her breathing evened again, he quickly lifted her leg and placed it beside her left one.

All he had to do now was remove his arm from underneath her, and then run out of the room. His hand left the back of her head, and he slowly pulled it out from underneath her.

Halfway through, Lilly stilled. He held his breath for the millionth time in the last 5 minutes, her eyes shooting open.

Scotty's eyes widened, his partner still fogged with sleep.

"Morning," she whispered softly.

"Mornin'."

Lilly's eyes fluttered close again as she failed to realise where her arm was placed.

"Uh, Lil?"

"Mm?"

"Can you maybe...move your arm?"

"What?"

Her eyes opened again, and almost instantly her arm slid away, and she shot up in the bed.

"Shit."

A snigger left Scotty's mouth as he sat against the headboard, twisting his arm around in an effort to get some relief from the pain. "No worries. I don't mind my wife snugglin' with me." His smirk disappeared as she shot daggers at him. "Sorry...but really, no problem. You probably thought I was someone else or somethin'."

"Yeah, probably." _No._

Scotty shifted slightly, starting to feel a tad uncomfortable. "I'm gonna have a shower."

He jumped from the bed, doing his best to keep his front lower body out of sight.

"Alright. I might go and watch some TV." Lilly called out as she disappeared into the living room and Scotty to the bathroom.

* * *

Later that day, as Lilly flipped through the magazines that were packed away in the cupboards, and Scotty made an effort to plan how to best work this case, the doorbell rang.

Lilly jumped up, throwing the magazines carelessly on the sofa. She opened the door, her body slumping as Julie stood on the other side.

"Julie."

"Lillian."

"It's Lilly."

"Lillian."

Lilly glared at the younger woman, gripping the door frame. "Can I help you?"

"No. I'm looking for Scott."

Lilly's eyes shifted to the tray placed in her hands. "Sorry, my husband is busy."

"Really? Well I'm sure he'd be able to make time for me." Julie stepped forward, trying to push her way in.

Lilly stood her ground, forcing Julie to stand back. "I think not."

"I'm sure I can make some time." Scotty interrupted, standing beside Lilly.

The blonde rolled her eyes, letting go of the doorframe and walking. "I'm sure you can," she muttered, intent on going back to her magazines.

Lilly listened vaguely to the small talk of the two as they stood in the dining room, opposite the living room. She couldn't make out much, but the fake laughs from Julie, and chuckles from Scotty irritated her to the bone.

Finally, she stood, making her way over to them. She stood in the doorway as they talked, glaring as Scotty's eyes found her.

"Lilly...Julie brought over some pie."

"How nice."

"It's for Scott." Julie said coldly, though smiling kindly at Scotty.

"That's okay; I wouldn't want to get food poisoning."

Julie's smile dropped, causing Lilly to grin in return. "Now, if you don't mind, Julie, my husband and I have some quality time to attend to."

"Lil-"

"So please leave."

The brunette looked to Scotty, frowning sadly. "Will you be busy later on?"

"I'm not sure."

"If not, my husband is staying in town for the night...I'd be happy to have you over."

Lilly's jaw almost dropped, her fists clenching. Scotty sighed uncomfortable, placing a hand on Julie's back and leading her to the door. "I'll have to see."

"Of course. Goodbye."

Scotty shut the door quietly, running a hand threw his hair as he faced Lilly.

"What the hell was that?" Lilly said with a hint of anger and a small raise in her voice.

"What?"

"What did I tell you about flirting with the whole damn neighbourhood?"

"I wasn't flirtin'."

"Damn it Scotty! She just invited you over for sex!"

"I didn't accept!"

"That's not the point!" Lilly took a deep breath, clasping her hands together as she leaned against the wall. Her voice lowered as she spoke. "You're really making this hard."

"How?"

"How? How? That's all you can say?"

"What am I doin' that's so bad?"

"I am so...just...god! You are my husband, remember that. And when you go flirting with the neighbourhood whore, people are going to start to wonder."

"I'm just bein' nice."

"You must have a complete different definition of nice."

Scotty groaned as he shifted on his feet. "Look, okay, it ain't easy to just...resist it. But if it bothers you so much, I'll do my best."

"It doesn't bother me...But we have a job to do, and so far, you're not doing it all."

"Sorry Ma'am."

Lilly shook her head as she made her way back into the living room. She took a seat, oblivious to Scotty sitting beside her.

"So," he started. His hand slid around her waist, pulling her flush against his body and into his lap. "This doin' my job better?"

"What the hell?"

"Well you are my wife and all...if I'm not gettin' sex from someone else; I should be gettin' it from you." He whispered teasingly, finding the hem of her shirt.

Lilly almost fell as she slipped out of his lap, standing before him. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Yes Ma'am."

Lilly snatched the magazines and turned to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to have a bath."

"Need someone to wash your back?"

"No."

"Don't you miss my hands?"

Lilly let out a small laugh as she made it to the top, ignoring his last comment. His hands were the least of her worries at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Again, thanks for all the reviews, and to **Nex**. They're lovely! And to **Nadia** - Ah, obrigado! Estou contente por isso é fácil de imaginar. Eu não gosto de Julie quer, mas é divertido escrever ela, e Lilly ciúmes. :) Obrigado pelo seu comentário, eu farei meu melhor para continuar. Divirta-se!

Thanks to for ** Beautiful Storm Munroe** for editing.

* * *

The elegant dress clung to Lilly's curves, the length ending just above her knees. It was definitely not her style, but it was quite comfortable. _I could get used to this._

She slid her hands down the side of her hips, smoothing out the fabric. Then, she turned and made her way downstairs.

Scotty heard the creaking, eyes travelling to the stairs and watching as she came down.

"Like?" She asked, twirling slightly and smiling.

"It's nice."

Lilly rolled her eyes as she sat on the opposite sofa. "Do I remind you of sweet Julie?"

Scotty groaned, turning the TV off. "Shall we go meet the street?"

"We shall...Just remember, no flirting."

"Don't worry, I've already be tamed by one feisty 'keep-your-hands-of-my-man' chick."

Lilly smiled wickedly. "Don't get too full of yourself. It's part of the job."

"Heard you loud and clear, Ma'am."

Every Sunday, the street gathered for dinner at a family's house, each household taking turns to host the dinner. Lilly had learnt that everyone attended, concluding that this would be the perfect time to suss out any odd behaviour, and likely suspects. This week, the dinner was to be held at Donna's, a local housewife.

Scotty stood, offering his hand to Lilly. "Mrs. Valens."

They made their way to Donna's large house, following Michelle and her partner as they made their way to the backyard.

Scotty's hand rested around her waist as they reached the yard. Michelle made her way over, accompanied by her husband. "Lilly, Scott, this is my husband, Brent."

Lilly smiled kindly, thrusting out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

His face lightened with kind features, and Lilly failed to see how such a decent looking man could be involved in any such thing as murder. She shook the thought from her mind, not wanting to underestimate any of the men from this area.

"How are you finding the town?" Brent asked.

Scotty's arm fell from her waist, and found her hand, entwining their fingers. "It's quiet, nice, friendly," he said as he pulled Lilly closer.

"Ah, you won't feel that way for too long." Michelle's face hardened as she gazed around the yard.

"No?"

"Well, let's just say...the people around here aren't exactly friendly."

Lilly stiffened slightly, watching the glint in Michelle's eye as she spoke. "We can't all have perfect lives now, can we?"

Brent chuckled softly. "I'd like to think I have a fairly perfect life."

"What do you do for a livin'?" Scotty asked, intent on getting as much information as possible.

"I'm a bank manager, I deal with loans."

"Really? What's that like?"

"It's alright. Good pay. What do you do?"

Scotty watched as Michelle and Lilly made small talk, lingering beside both him and Brent. "Unemployed."

"How did you get to this area being unemployed?"

"Oh you know...Came from a rich family, never really had to work much."

Brent nodded approvingly, grinning widely. "Good on you."

A few minutes later, Lilly disappeared with Michelle to meet the rest of the women, and Scotty moved off with Brent to meet the men.

* * *

Lilly slipped off her shoes, sighing as she relaxed into the couch. "God..."

"You alright?" Scotty asked, observing her as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, just tired."

"I had an interestin' chat with the guys."

"Mm? Anything good?"

"Well, Jason, Dee's husband is a real estate agent; he travels away a lot, along with Brent. Javier owns some production company with his wife, Catalina, and he's workin' on some big piece, so he's not here much," he took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders.

"Rick, Julie's husband is a college teacher, and he stays on campus most weeks. Francine and Damien both own a store in town. Then there's Carl, and Alec – they all work at some plant together, but they're usually here, other than the long hours."

"Okay, that's confusing. So, Jason, Brent, Javier and Rick? Let's keep our eye on them." Lilly's eyes fluttered opened as she straightened up.

"And what do you suppose we do Mrs. Valens?"

"I suppose, you ask Javier to take you on one of his trips."

Scotty shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"I think Jason and Rick are the ones we need to worry about."

"Really? Why?"

"They're just cold. You know? There's somethin' about them..."

"Aw, let me guess, Rick broke the news that you weren't man enough for his wife?" Lilly pouted as she spoke, winking at him after she spoke.

"No...and that's not funny."

"Mmhmm."

"I already told you I've been tamed."

"Oh yes. Please tell."

Scotty smirked, leaning forward to watch her with intensity. "Let me see...she's blonde, blue eyed, got an amazin' figure, nice pair of-"

"I've already heard enough." Lilly rose, turning to the close the drapes.

"You sure? I can describe in detail if you like."

"Detail? You've haven't seen enough to make a detailed description of anything on my body."

"How about you help me with my description by showin' me somethin'?" Lilly stared in shock, sniggering as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are so..."

"You love me for it, remember? You married me."

As she sat back down on the couch, and turned on the television, she smiled over at him. "No need to worry, I told all the women I married you for your money."

"Oh thanks."

"And I made sure to mention to Julie you aren't as manly as you look."

Scotty's humour seemed to disappear suddenly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know...Not up to standards..."

"Lil!"

"What?"

Scotty shook his head, clenching his jaw. "You didn't have to mention that at all, you know?"

"You are my husband, I don't think anyone else here needs to worry about your standards, so don't worry."

"You're the worst wife I've ever had."

Lilly chuckled loudly, flicking through the channels. "You haven't had any other wives."

"Shut up."

* * *

Lilly and Scotty slipped into bed that night, facing each other.

"You would think these people would be perfect, you know?" Scotty spoke, turning off the bedside lamp.

"Everyone has flaws."

"Not everyone."

"Name one person who's perfect Scotty."

"You."

Scotty regretted saying the word as soon as it slipped out of his mouth. Thankfully, Lilly seemed to take it humorously, laughing slightly.

"Honestly, I'd rather my life than theirs. They're perfect, and yet they live in a neighbourhood full of crime and cheating wives." Lilly whispered, pulling up the covers.

"Yeah...I liked the dress you wore tonight, by the way."

"So you told me."

"No, I said it was nice. I meant to say it was great. Suits you."

"It's alright. I prefer my other clothes though."

"Some of the guys were talkin' about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lilly waited cautiously for Scotty continue. When he didn't, she decided to push him instead. "What were they saying?

"Just some things."

"Like?"

"That you were hot."

Lilly giggled, and Scotty noticed that he had already heard her giggle today more than he had in the time they had been working together.

"Don't worry though; I mentioned you had been tamed."

Her giggles turned into a noisy laugh, and he admired the sound as it rippled through the room.

"Maybe I'll have to bring over some pie for them."

"Hey! I thought I was the one who had to get off my ass and cook?" Scotty defended. He really didn't want her interacting with any of these men.

"I know. You can make it and I'll take it over."

"No way. The food I cook inside this house stays in this house."

"Oh fine! They can have a piece of something else I'm better at giving then."

Scotty's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her seductive voice. "And that stays in my house as well."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't think you can bend the rules. If I don't get any, you don't get any either."

Lilly sighed heavily, trying hard not to yawn. "Tempting."

"If you get too desperate, there's always the lovely low standard husband of yours."

"Even more tempting."

Scotty held his breathe as he shifted in the bed. "Unless I'm with you, I don't want you near them."

"I'm a big girl Scotty."

"I gathered that the first day I met you. But I'm being serious – these ain't the kind of guys you should be around."

"I can see that."

"Lil, I'm serious."

"I know. Relax; you have no need to worry."

"Good."

Scotty fought the urge to slip his hand around her waist and pull her closer. The feel of her body against him was something he had enjoyed feeling, and he wouldn't resist it again.

"I hope this teaches you something though," she whispered sleepily.

"Yeah? What?"

"You shouldn't take your wife for granted...Clearly I'm much more of a catch than Julie."

Scotty groaned, nudging her arm playfully. "Loud and clear, Ma'am."

"What is it with you calling me that?"

"Ma'am?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, just like to tease you."

"Two can play at that game." Through Lilly's sleepy voice, a touch of seduction swept through again.

"It really hurts my feelings, you know."

Lilly grinned proudly. "Don't act like you don't deserve it."

"Well, maybe once...or twice. But it's still uncalled for."

"It brings some shine to this neighbourhood, go along with it."

Scotty yawned softly, almost unheard by Lilly.

"Tired," she asked, sneaking closer quietly.

"A little."

"Me too."

Scotty searched for her hand in the darkness, entwining his fingers with hers. Lilly's heart stopped as she stilled in shock. At first, she wasn't sure what to do. Scotty however, closed his eyes and did his best to fall into sleep.

He wasn't sure either what he was doing, but he had suddenly felt a stab of bravery, and reached for her hand. Lilly finally smiled softly, squeezing his hand softly and letting her eyes shut.

Lilly fell asleep almost instantly, as did Scotty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews, yet again. :) **Nadia, **thank you! You're reviews are lovely! Scotty is so cute when he is jealous, and Lilly too. :) Thank you, I hope you enjoy it!  
**  
Tari **– As you can tell, I'm not Brazilian, I'm Australian. Thanks for your offer. :) But, I'm unable to contact you. You have blocked your settings. The translator was just a resort that I could use easily and quickly. Well, seeing the men are out of town frequently, and the murders are committed outside of town, they'd be more likely involved then the women. But you could be right, as well. :)

* * *

Lilly smiled as she took her place beside Scotty outside. The cafe was small and cosy, but definitely not for her.

Across from her sat Stillman. She placed the coffee down for all of them, pouring each one of them a mug.

"How are you finding the neighbourhood?"

Scotty shrugged, sipping his hot drink.

"It's normal. Though the people aren't the best."

Stillman chuckled into his coffee. "Not liking the posh people?"

Lilly grimaced as she looked down at herself and her clothing. "Look at what I have to wear; does it look like I like it?"

Scotty and the older man chuckled as Lilly looked on bemused. She glared over at Scotty, displeased the most with her partner.

"Scotty seems to love them though."

Scotty returned her glare, quickly planting a smile on his face as he gazed at his boss. "What she means is...I get along with the men."

"More with the women though."

Scotty laughed nervously, taking a large gulp of his coffee. Stillman seemed to be rather amused with the topic, other than aggravated.

"Quite the ladies men, is he Lil?"

Lilly rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair. "You wouldn't believe how much."

"I hope you're remembering you have a wife." Their boss announced, reaching forward for a bread stick.

Scotty nodded carefully. "How can I not? She's down my throat all day."

Stillman frowned at the bickering, sensing the amusement disappearing.

"Hey, you two, you're working together."

"Boss, do we really have to do this?" Scotty asked, rolling his shoulders and he finished off his coffee.

"Are you finding this too hard?"

"Yes. No. Look, it's just really not my thing."

Stillman raised his eyebrows at Lilly, receiving nothing more than a smirk.

"He just doesn't like me interfering with his love life."

"See? Down my throat again."

Stillman sighed as he removed his glasses. "How about we give the actual case a go."

Scotty nodded, hoping for a change of subject. "From what we've gathered so far, Jason, Brent, Javier and Rick are the ones who are away for prolonged amount of times. So, we'll start with them."

"What about the women?"

Lilly snorted into her drink, grinning cruelly. "Oh, we didn't have a chance to do any digging on them. Scotty was too busy eating pie with the neighbourhood whore."

"You see? You see what I have to put up with boss?"

Scotty groaned as Stillman and Lilly shared friendly smiles. "For the love of God!"

"It can't be too bad Scotty. Lilly's just teasing."

"That's all she does."

"If you'd keep your hands to yourself, I wouldn't have too," she taunted.

Another loud groan escaped his mouth as he sunk down into his chair.

"Well, we'll meet here the same time next week. Hopefully you'll have more information by then."

Lilly nodded, standing as John walked away. A smile spread onto her lips as she gazed down at Scotty. "Let's buy a pie to bring home."

* * *

"If you go make friends with Michelle, maybe we'll get somethin' on Brent."

Lilly took a bite of her pasta, wiping her mouth as she finished. "I can do that."

"And I'll make friends with Javier."

"Wait, I thought you were more worried about Rick?"

Scotty ran a hand through his hair as he finished his dish. "Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"Thought I should listen to you."

Lilly beamed successfully as she took a sip of water. "Women know best."

"Hey! I just complemented you, don't be so selfish."

"Okay, sorry. You know a few things too."

Scotty kept his eyes on his empty plate as she continued to eat. "Thanks."

His cheerless tone distracted her from her meal as she looked up. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

His eyes found hers, and she noticed the sadness that spread across his face. "I don't know. Just thinkin."

"About?"

"All this...What it would be like to have a wife, kids, perfect house."

The affectionate smile warmed his heart as she spoke. "You want that?"

"I guess. Not all of it. Not like this, at least. I just...want a family."

"And you're worried you won't ever get it?" The uneasiness in her voice hinted to Scotty she felt the same way.

"Yeah."

A sad silence waved through the room, until Lilly broke it. She stood quickly, clearing her throat as she collected the plates. Scotty took this a cue to change the subject, realising it was a bit too touchy for Lilly.

He followed her into the kitchen, watching as she dumped the plates into the sink, turning on the water and reaching for the soap. Scotty stepped in, grabbing her wrists and easing her back.

Lilly watched as he turned off the water and stood in front of the sink.

"Worry about it in the mornin'."

"It'll be easier if I get them down now." She took a step forward, determined to continue her work.

His hands landed on her hips, pushing her back until she landed awkwardly against the counter. She groaned as the edge dug into her back.

Scotty stared down, realising how close he really was. Her blue eyes found his, widening in shock.

"Scotty..."

He didn't reply, instead stood still, his hands still on her hips. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about this undercover job was painfully driving him crazy. Every time he looked at her, he found it harder to control himself.

Sure, she'd always been extremely attractive; but he'd kept his distance. Lilly was his partner, his friend; nothing more. Yet, now he couldn't help but touch her throughout the day, enjoying the feel of her skin.

"Scotty...do you mind?"

The daze vanished, leaving him to notice just how stupid he was being. He pulled back instantly, as if her skin burned him. He ran a hand through his hair and started to walk off.

"Sorry."

Lilly sighed, taking a deep breath and smoothing out her crinkled dress. She made her way back over to the sink, turning on the water. _This was so not how I planned everything. _

_

* * *

_

It was nearing midnight, and both detectives sat in the living room, watching a horror movie. Neither wanted to go to bed and have to face each other.

The whole night, uneasiness filled the house. Neither one had spoken to each other. Scotty had taken a shower, and then found Lilly in the lounge watching television. He had sat down, not daring to speak.

That's where they had been the rest of the night – sitting on the opposite sofas, cowardly ignoring one another. Not even as much as look was exchanged.

It was starting to annoy Scotty, and he wondered if she would make the first move. His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of an engine starting.

Lilly suddenly looked over at him, sharing an intense gaze. Both quickly jumped up and moved to the curtains. They peeked out, watching as a car pulled out of Dee and Jason's house.

Lilly squinted her eyes as she made an effort to uncover the driver.

"Jason."

She let go of the curtain as the car departed, watching Scotty. "Where do you think he's off to?"

"You tell me," he whispered, taking a seat.

"Maybe you should ask precious Julie."

Scotty gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "No thanks."

"Why not? I'm sure she'd love to offer you anything you'd like. She's already offered you something special."

"Lil! Just stop it, alright?"

Lilly flinched as he raised his voice, sitting back down on the sofa.

"Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing his brow. "Just not in a good mood."

"Maybe you should go to sleep then, it's late."

"Maybe you should too."

She shook her head no, reaching for the laptop that lay on the coffee table. "No. I'm gonna do some research on real estate."

Scotty groaned, lying down on the couch. He pushed away the bad mood that was exposing, and decided to cheer up the house. "You do that then. I'll just lie here, watching TV, relaxing, you know, the good life..."

Lilly bit back a laugh, raising an eyebrow. "Good life?"

"Yep. I have the hot wife, perfect house, and the plasma. Without the murders, I'm livin' the good life."

"This isn't real...wait, hot wife?"

"Yep."

"Hot?"

"Yes, Lil, hot."

Scotty's effort to break the tension seemed to work, a blush creeping onto Lilly's cheeks. "O-kay."

"Shy Mrs. Valens?"

Scotty sneered over at her as she flushed a dark red, focusing on her laptop.

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"Ok...You know, I find it deeply disturbing that my wife has to sit so far away from me."

When she didn't answer, Scotty sat up, tilting his head to watch her. "Wanna come sit over here?"

"Not particularly."

"Way to boost a guy's ego."

"You're welcome."

"No worries then, I'll come sit next to you."

He made his way over to the couch, waiting for her to move. When she didn't do so, he placed hands behind her back and gave her a light shove. Lilly inched forward, clutching her laptop to her chest as he took a seat behind her.

"You're making this very uncomfortable."

"Lean back and make it comfortable for me." His hands reached and found her waist, doing his best to pull her back against his chest.

Lilly resisted, instead scooting of to the end of the couch and spreading out her legs. Scotty winced as her feet made contact with his shins.

Her feet wrestled with his legs until they fell onto the floor, leaving Lilly satisfied with most of the couch to her advantage.

"Well ain't you giving?"

Lilly winked playfully, her attention going back to her laptop. He decided to get a little revenge, taking her feet in his hands and pulling them into his lap.

She glanced at him wearily, and then looked back down. He rubbed circles into her feet, centering his attention back on the TV.

"I was right – can't keep your hands to yourself."

Scotty chuckled, increasing the pressure on the underside of her foot, threatening to tickle her. "I guess I can't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks yet again for all the reviews. They really persuade me to hurry up in writing these chapters. I am extremely sorry for the delay with this chapter, but it really wasn't my fault. So please forgive me!

**Nadia – **Thank you. I do my best to write in a way that's understandable, and clear. To me, they're out of character, even if they're not to others, but I think being undercover would cause them to act different around others and each other. Aw, thank you! :) You're lovely.

**Tari – **I'm not sure why, but it says you have blocked your settings for anyone messaging you. I hate to write him into it; it's not the same without the team! Thank you, that's extremely kind of you. :) Indeed it is, fan fiction keeps it going.

**Nex – **Thank you! I hope it seems realistic.

**Alida – **Thank you! :)

**Caro – **Thank you! Yes, I intend to finish this if everything goes to plan.

Thanks to **Beautiful Storm Munroe **for editing.

* * *

Lilly smiled gracefully at Michelle as she cut her a piece of apple pie. She placed in on Lilly's plate, and then sat back in her chair.

"So how long have you and Scott been married?"

"Nearly a year."

"Not long at all."

"I guess not."

"Enjoying marriage?"

Lilly chewed her lip. Was she enjoying it? "Some parts of it, yes, others, no."

"Really? What don't you enjoy?"

"Oh you know; little things. Nags a lot, messy, leaves clothes all over the bedroom." Lilly cringed in her head. Scotty didn't do any of that. So maybe he teased her occasionally, flirted a lot, maybe only a little, or twice, but he was almost a perfect husband.

"Not too bad."

"Nope...and what about you and Brent?"

"Oh. He's a good man."

Lilly raised an eyebrow suspiciously, taking a bite of pie. "Are you two having problems?"

"Of sorts. Just normal marriage issues."

"It seems more serious than that."

Michelle sighed, reaching up to wipe the tears that trailed down her cheeks. "We fight a lot...And...he's never home...always at work." She choked slightly, squeezing her eyes shut.

Lilly reached forward to touch her hand kindly, smiling sadly. "I'm sure you'll work things out."

"No, we can't."

"Have you tried seeing a counsellor?"

Michelle shook her head. "You don't understand...he's with someone else..."

"Oh...are you sure?"

The tears had stopped, leaving Michelle to take a deep breath and plant a fake smile on her face. "Yes...there's a woman that always calls for him. After that, he doesn't come home for a few nights...tells me he's working on campus; but I know he's with her."

Lilly's heart skipped a beat as she slowly removed her hand. "Do you know who she is?"

"Not exactly. Though her voice sounds familiar."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Who do you think she is?" Lilly asked, hoping not to sound too nosey.

"His student teacher. Younger and prettier."

"I'm sure it's not what you think." _Not cheating, just murdering._

"It is, but I try not to worry anymore. I have my little girl to worry about."

Lilly's eyes shifted to the photos of the young toddler who sitting on top of the fireplace. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I haven't seen her since I've been here. Where is she?"

"Staying at my parents house...the day before you moved in, Brent and I had a serious fight...I took Justine there for a days, just to get her away."

"Ah, I see. Justine is a beautiful name."

Michelle stood up quietly, brushing back her hair. "I have some pictures of her when she was younger, would you like to see?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Have a nice little conversation with little miss perfect?"

Lilly bit the urge to scold her partner, realising he didn't like Michelle at all. "Indeed I did.

"And?"

"And some woman regularly calls for Brent, and after she calls, Brent stays on campus for a few nights."

Scotty's body tensed as he sat up. "Really?"

"Yep. Michelle believes he's cheating. But I guarantee you it's something else."

"Wonder who this woman is."

"Oh don't worry; she already has an idea on that as well."

Scotty grinned proudly. "Now this is way too easy."

Lilly laughed quietly, taking a seat beside him. "Michelle assumes it's the student teacher he works with. So, later tonight I'll have to do a search on her."

"Tomorrow."

"Tonight."

"Jus' do it tomorrow Lil."

"We still have half of the day left, I'll have time tonight."

Scotty heaved a sigh as rubbed his knees. "Instead of usin' the time to do a stupid search, how about we spend the rest of the day in bed?"

"No."

"Why not? We're married and we haven't even had sex."

Lilly groaned as she shook her head. "Please tell me that's not all you've been thinking about."

"Ok, that's not all."

"Funny."

"It was a suggestion you know. No, actually, an invitation."

"An invitation?" Lilly backed against the sofa and chuckled.

"Yep."

"And what makes you think I'm going to accept your invitation, Mr. Valens?"

"'Cause you want to know just how good my hands are."

"Oh God."

"Yep, I usually get that reaction when they're in use."

Lilly blushed as she smacked his arm softly.

"I get that reaction when something else in use too."

Scotty's smirk was spreading wider with every second, and Lilly was starting to get quite frustrated at the satisfaction he was getting.

"But you're not up to standards, remember?"

Scotty shifted closer, placing a hand on her thigh. "Want me to show you how high my standards can reach?"

The touch ripped through Lilly, causing her skin to warm. She shifted further away, hoping the deep blush hadn't spread too far. "No thank you."

"Shy Mrs. Valens?" He whispered as he replaced his hand on her thigh.

"Not...not at all."

"The invitation is still there."

"I'll have to decline, sorry." Lilly rose quickly, travelling up the stairs. She didn't look back, needing to wash her face and cool her body down.

When she reached the bathroom, she closed the door behind her, running the tap and leaning down. She splashed the water onto her face, enjoying the cool collision with her skin.

"Lil?"

Scotty's dull voice frightened her, causing her jump at the sound. She reached for the towel, turning off the water, and then dabbed her face with the dry material.

"You scared me."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

Her eyes shifted to the mirror, watching as he watched her. He stood a few feet behind her, an anxious look on his face.

"You alright? You look a little off."

Lilly turned slowly, facing him. "I'm fine."

He nodded, moving forward to place a hand to her brow. She jumped again, his hand burning her skin.

"You're hot."

"Thank you."

Scotty smiled shyly. "I meant, hot, you feel hot."

"Oh. Oh. Of course."

His boyish grin lightened up his face. She had a glimpse of the little boy he would have looked like as a kid, making her warm.

"You want to take up that invitation now?"

"Scotty-"

"Just sleep. Spend the day in bed and sleep."

"I'm fine, really."

Scotty took her hand in his as she frowned. "Let me get you some water and somethin' small to eat."

Lilly didn't resist, instead clutching his hand and letting him lead her down the stairs. It was nice to be looked after by someone that cared.

* * *

Lilly chewed on her sandwich as Scotty watched her from his seat.

"Can you stop watching me," she mumbled as she ate.

"Be a lady; don't talk with your mouth full."

"I'll give you a mouthful soon enough."

"Excuse me?"

Lilly didn't answer, sipping her glass of water. "This tastes like shit."

"A lady also watches her language."

Lilly didn't bother to apologize. Though, she had come to realise she hadn't cussed much at all before this undercover job.

"Sorry, just stating the truth."

"Don't eat it then."

"Shut up." She took another bite, glaring at him as she ate. Scotty continued to watch her with intensity.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked innocently, deliberately trying to get on Lilly's nerves.

"Watching me!"

"You're fun to watch."

Her glare hardened as she took another sip of water. "Why?"

"'Cause when you're angry, you scrunch up your nose, your mouth pouts, and even though you're giving me the ice queen stare, you still look adorable."

The water ran down her throat before she time to swallow, and she shut her mouth forcefully to prevent herself from having a fit of coughs. "And when you're angry, you just look horrible," she said after regaining her strength to talk.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Scotty reached forward and snatched her glass, gulping down the rest of the cold liquid.

Lilly rolled her eyes as she took another bite, chewing quickly. "Go make me another one."

"Should I ask for the magic word, or will I get the same reaction as I did last time?"

"Let's mix it up – Refill my drink before I kick you off your ass myself."

He chortled before standing and leaving to fill her drink. When he returned, she had finished her sandwich and had her feet resting on the table.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was the wife and you were the husband."

Lilly smiled widely as she took the glass from him. "Women are under-appreciated"

"So that means I do everythin'?"

"Hey! I'm the one working most of this case."

"I'm helpin' too," he defended.

"Yeah, by flirting." Before he had time to protest, she continued. "So I work the job, while you pamper me I need it."

"Yes Ma'am."

The reaction surprised her, but received a satisfied smirk. "Good boy."

"I really deserve a better wife."

"There's always Julie," she teased, mimicking the brunette by flicking back her hair, and squeaking her voice as spoke. "Come back to my house and do me."

"She never said that."

"Maybe not technically, but that's exactly what she meant."

"Will you ever let that go?"

"Nope."

Scotty ruffled her hair, sitting on the chair beside her. "Besides, she's not the kinda wife I want. "

"No?"

"No."

"And what do you want, Mr. Valens?"

"A hot blonde who can tame me."

Lilly ran her hands through her long hair. "I don't have a clue why anyone believed we could play a married couple."

"Alright, alright. Honestly, just a wife who loves me, can deal with me havin' this job, and faithful."

"Faithful?"

"Yep."

"Surprising."

Scotty stared on puzzled, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, you know, you just don't seem like the guy who would worry about those things."

"I don't worry about them...I'd just like to be with someone who would be faithful to me...and if they started to fancy someone else, work on it, not go off with them or somethin'."

Lilly hadn't realised before just how sensitive Scotty was. It was now clear there was much she didn't know about him, and personally, she didn't know him as well as she thought. "That's sweet."

"Makes me unmanly?" He tried to joke, to ease the tension, but the look on Lilly's face was stern.

"Not at all. It's extremely charming."

"That why you married me?"

"Ah, your money is the reason I married you, remember?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Money, money."

Lilly smiled softly, reaching over to touch his arm. "You okay?"

"Of course."

Scotty took her hand in his, rubbing soft circles into her palm. "This is kinda fun, you know?"

"Yeah, it can be."

"Other than the fact that we could be murdered any day now, it's fun."

Lilly's eyes fluttered closed as she tried to defy the sleepiness coming on. "I guess."

"Tired?"

Lilly's eyes shot open. She hadn't realised they had shut and it annoyed her that her own body was betraying her. "No." She had meant for it to come out clear, but she was positive it came out muttered and weak.

"Sleep, I'll get you to bed."

Before she could argue, she felt herself being pulled into his arms. His body was strong, yet soft, warm and comfortable. She rested her head against his chest, wrapping one hand around his back and placing the other on his chest.

Scotty had one arm underneath her knees, and another under her back. Lilly dazed into sleep, unable to concentrate on the movement. She wasn't sure how long it had taken him to get her upstairs, but she was positive she had felt his lips place a soft kiss to her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews yet again. To let everyone know, I am not much of a case writer. I myself find cases a bit boring to read, so my stories are usually more based on the romance, and Lilly/Scotty moments. I will try to fit in a bit of the case in each chapter, but I'm terribly awful at writing such things, so forgive me for that.

Thanks yet again to **Beautiful Storm Munroe **for editing.

* * *

Lilly woke with a start. Not a fearful start. Not the usually feeling she had after she woke from a terrifying nightmare. This was a different a start, a pleasurable start.

She rose quietly, turning her head. Scotty lay next to her, quietly sleeping. His chest rose and then fell again. Lilly sighed with relief, collapsing back down into the bed.

It wasn't that bad. Lilly had been dreaming of Scotty kissing her. It was just a kiss, nothing more. Nothing unacceptable or inappropriate. Just a wonderful, soft kiss.

Her chest was damp from the sweat that was starting to break out. She was thankful she had woken up when she did.

"Mornin'."

The deep voice frightened her. Her eyes shifted to the strong man behind her. Scotty's eyes were slightly open, fogged with sleep. He was smiling naively.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?" he asked. She was almost sure she heard a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine, I guess."

His eyes shut again, bringing her to believe he was drifting off to sleep again. Lilly was tempted to ask if he had kissed her last night – but she stopped herself. What if he hadn't? What if she dreamed it? What would he think of her then?

"Hungry?"

Her brow creased, annoyed with the fact that he seemed to start a conversation each time she thought he had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Not particularly."

"Bad luck," he flipped the covers down as he rose from the bed.

A soft groan fell from her lips as she reached down and pulled the covers up to her chin. His hands were then at the bottom of the bed, pulling the covers all the way down, out of her reach.

"Scotty!"

"Yes my wife?"

"Stop."

"Time to get up Lilly."

Her body twisted in the bed, her head falling into the pillow. His hands hooked under her waist, turning her to face him. "We have a trip to do."

"A trip?"

"Yep. We're goin' down to Hill College."

The sleepiness started to vanish slowly. "Brent?"

"Yep...well, no. We're goin' to find this woman."

"Oh..."

"And you know what a good start to the day is?"

"What?"

"Breakfast," he tugged at her hand, seeking to lift her.

"I'm not hungry..."

"Okay, then sit and watch me eat."

"5 more minutes of sleep."

Lilly fell back into the bed, instantly trying to recover sleep. Scotty smiled to himself. He had never considered her to be one to crave sleep. With the hours she spent at work, he expected the opposite.

"You sleep; I'll bring breakfast to you."

* * *

Lilly had to admit, Scotty's idea of hard evidence, as opposed to her research, was extremely smart. She wasn't looking forward to the trip, but it would definitely help with the case, so she was determined to do it well.

Shortly into their drive, Scotty turned on the radio. Lilly grimaced at the sound, preferring silence. She reached over and turned the music off, settling back into her seat.

Scotty's hand moved forward, but stopped at the sound of Lilly's voice. "Don't you dare."

"Yes Ma'am."

The drive was quiet, enjoyable though for both of them. Lilly eyed the college as Scotty helped her out of the car.

"Ready?" he asked, resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Ready? I don't know what to ask for, where to go, or what this woman looks like."

"You're ready then."

As they made their way inside to reception, an older woman made her way to the desk. "How can I help you?"

Scotty took the initiative, realising he too didn't have a clue where to start. "We we're hoping to take a tour."

She smiled gently, handing the detective a brochure. "Of course. Anything specific?"

"No. We we're just hoping to take a look around, get a feel of this place."

"Certainly. We can do that."

Lilly interrupted abruptly, clutching Scotty closer. "We just need to make a stop at the bathroom..."

"Just down the corner to your right."

Lilly smiled in return, pulling Scotty along.

"Uh, Lil, I don't think you need me..."

"We're not going to the bathroom."

"We're not?"

"No, we're taking our own tour."

"Ah. I like the way you think."

They made their way to the teacher's staffroom, Lilly believed the rosters and information would be located there. When they entered, they noticed a few teachers were seated in the next room that resembled a briefing room.

The two strolled over to a counter where a few books lay, thankful no one was around. Casually and quickly, they flipped through the pages.

Soon enough, Lilly located Brent Deledio. She congratulated herself, reading through the roster.

"He's doing a study group later tonight with Delilah Kelly, student teacher."

"We've found our woman." Scotty flipped his book shut and moved over to the kettle. He reached for glass that lay in the drainer, and then poured himself a hot drink.

"Making yourself at home..."

"Will do."

Lilly rolled her eyes as she searched through the other books. A small file on Delilah was located at the end, stating her date of arrival and qualifications.

"Do you think they'd notice if we took this?"

"Yes."

Lilly glared harshly at her partner, slamming the book shut, before gently tearing out a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled down a few notes, and then shoved it into her pocket.

"Is this goin' to take long? We're goin' to get caught."

Lilly didn't answer, moving over to the door that led into another small room. "This was your plan, Scotty. Besides, their security is crap."

"I know. But I was hopin' we'd just come for a tour, meet her, and leave."

Scotty followed her into the room, groaning at the site of the files that lay around.

"And how did you suppose we find out what she looks like, or where she was stationed?"

He hesitated, scratching the stubble that was starting to appear. "I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

"Of course you hadn't."

He shrugged as he sat beside her, reaching for a pile of documents. "That's why I have you."

"Just read, and let me know if anyone approaches."

"Yes Ma'am."

"The Ma'am is getting extremely annoying."

His hand reached over and ran down her back, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Sorry."

"And keep your hands to yourself."

Scotty chuckled as he pulled back, taking a quick glance outside the door. "Can't I touch my wife?"

"And that excuse is getting extremely annoying." The emotion on her face contradicted her statement though, a grin lightening up her pale face. She was starting to wonder if she could use the excuse as well.

* * *

Lilly sat on the living room floor, flipping through the files and notes she had snuck out. Upon walking out of the college, they had been stopped by security, but Lilly's quick thinking got them out of the awkward situation.

"I could use some help," she mumbled harshly, shifting her head to stare at Scotty as he lay in the sofa, enjoying the sport.

"No thanks."

"How about please?"

His smug grin clearly showed he was pleased. "Unless there's a statement sayin' Delilah Kelly is the ring leader of the copy cat murders that have been occurrin' around Philadelphia, then no thank you."

Lilly shook her head, turning back to the document. She was looking for anything abnormal, and anything stating she had any organisations outside of teaching, or was a part of anything odd.

She ran her hand through her hair as she tossed the document into the pile of files she had already read.

"Nothin'?" Scotty asked, moving his legs to rest over the top of the sofa.

"No...Hey! Feet off the couch!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

Scotty groaned as he dropped his feet. "You have the worst mood swings."

"If I had some help around here, I wouldn't have any."

Scotty swiftly reached over and snatched the piece of paper from her hand. He gathered the unread files and placed them on the table, then gathered the read files and placed them on the other side. "I'll help in the mornin'."

Lilly kneeled to reach for the documents, but Scotty's hands landed on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Mornin'."

"I'd rather get them done now."

"Will you just relax for one night?"

"I am relaxed," she said defensively, crossing her hands over her chest. The movement caused her dress to lower down her chest, giving Scotty a nice view of her cleavage.

He coughed awkwardly, leaning back. "Jus' do it in the mornin', okay?"

"Only if you agree to help."

"Sure, sure." _Anything for this conversation to end. _

"I also want to you to go have a talk with Javier tomorrow."

"Sure."

Lilly raised an eyebrow suspiciously, her lips hardening. "Well aren't you just the perfect husband?"

He leaned back against the couch, stretching his legs out on the floor. "Yep."

Lilly joined him, her legs colliding with his as she made herself comfortable. He found himself unable to concentrate on the movie, instead sneaking glances at her cleavage and legs every chance he could.

"Stop gawking."

"Don't wear such tight outfits and I won't have too."

Lilly's eyes widened, her mouth almost forming an 'O' shape. She hadn't expected that reply. She expected him to deny everything, and continue to stare at the television. "I have to wear this."

"Then deal with me gawking."

Lilly playfully hit his arm, but he captured her wrist, inching her forward. She gasped loudly, her heart beating faster.

"I don't like this no touching rule," he whispered, leaning into the crook of her neck.

Lilly's breath caught in her throat as she let his hand run through her hair. "Stop," she whispered, uncertain whether he heard her or not.

He pulled back, hand resting on her neck as he leaned his head against hers.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered.

"I can't help it."

His lips found hers, slightly startling her even though she expected it. At first, she sat motionless; her hands in her lap, eyes open wide. A few seconds later, she felt her body start to go limp, and moved her hands to his shoulders to steady herself.

Scotty was still kissing her. Softly, sweetly, yet with so much passion.

Her mind was screaming for her to pull away, but instead, she found herself responding. She opened her mouth to give him access and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Scotty's other hand found the back of her head and he threaded it through her long blonde hair. A moan escaped her lips, and his hand resting on cheek travelled down to the hem of her dress.

His fingers pushed softly, causing the dress to ride up her thighs.

Lilly's mind faltered, realising what they were doing was completely immoral and wrong. She pulled back, tearing her lips from his and letting her hands fall to her side. Her body crawled back shortly and Scotty's eyed fluttered closed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, clearing his throat as he leaned back against the couch.

"That shouldn't have happened," she whispered after finding her voice.

"I know."

"That can't happen."

"I know."

"Ever again."

"I know."

Scotty stared at the floor as Lilly rubbed her hands together. The uncomfortable vibe the room was now filled with was becoming too much to bear for both of them.

Lilly stood silently, easing her way up as she struggled to keep her balance. "I think I'll head off to bed."

"Okay."

"Good night."

"Yeah."

She travelled up stairs, the only sound in the house being the squeaking of the staircase. Scotty ran his hand down his jaw, letting his head fall into his hands. _What did I do that? _He'd made a stupid mistake. One that could ruin their friendship, his job, and this undercover operation, and yet, he didn't regret a thing.

All he could do was sit there and reflect on how soft and beautiful her lips felt. He groaned when he felt his head start to pound.

He wasn't sure why he'd acted so stupidly. Yes, this undercover job was causing him to notice the beauty of Lilly he hadn't take much notice of before, but he'd always found her attractive. However, this job was driving him up the wall, and being around Lilly all the time was causing him to have inappropriate thoughts. She was his partner, and he shouldn't be thinking of her lips, or her body, or what she'd look like naked.

Scotty groaned again, feeling like an idiot. _They're only fantasies. Desires. Not feelings. I don't have feelings for Lilly. _If he was going to be stuck in this job for weeks to come, he was going to have to make sure he held back his desires, because this could definitely ruin his career, as well as Lilly's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Here comes the boring stuff, sorry! And, sorry for the delay in posting. Again, it really wasn't my fault. Hopefully this can make up for it. Though, writing seems to becoming a hard job, and I'm losing ideas – so ideas, would be great!

**Nadia**– Ah, but seeing I made them kiss, I can't make everything perfect, because it just wouldn't be Lilly and Scotty if they were to jump into a relationship. I apologise for the delay in posting, really. Hopefully I can write fast next time!

Thanks yet again to **Beautiful Storm Munroe **for editing.

* * *

That night, Lilly found herself uneasily sleeping, while Scotty on the other hand didn't sleep at all. He decided to stay in the living room, positive that sleeping in the bed with Lilly, let alone in the same room would cause a large disturbance.

Scotty settled for the sofa and small blanket lying over the back of it. Unfortunately, he lay awake for hours without sleep finding him. Every now and then, he would stand up and pace around the room, contemplating how he and Lilly would work around what had just happened.

A loud banging on the door woke Lilly. She succumbed from sleep and reached for the clock. 5:13AM. She groaned as she turned around, not surprised to find herself alone in bed.

By the time she traveled down stairs, still fogged with sleep and stumbling as she went, she came face to face with Scotty standing at the door with a weeping Julie beside him.

Scotty's head sharply turned at the sound of her present. He turned quickly, facing Julie again.

"I was just...just hoping...for a ride to see him."

Lilly strolled forward, crossing her hands across her chest. "What's going on?"

"Julie's husband has been in an accident, she needs a ride to the hospital."

Lilly did her best to keep her eyes open, finding herself extremely tired. "Oh."

Julie dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, reaching out to place her hand on Scotty's arm.

"I'll give you a lift," he offered generously.

Lilly bit back a groan as Scotty disappeared. She quickly followed him, intent on not letting him leave with Julie on his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Givin' Julie a lift to the hospital."

"So you two can flirt on the drive?"

Scotty slipped on his coat and straightened the creases. "Maybe if you weren't too consumed with me and my relationships, you would see that this could have benefits."

"What benefits?" She asked defensively.

"Why do you think he's in hospital? Do you find it a coincidence that he ends up in hospital, injured, when we have him as a suspect."

Lilly nodded along, feeling slightly stupid for letting her emotions get in the way of her judgment. "I'm coming with you."

"Suit yourself."

They made their way back, Julie wrapping herself around Scotty's arm as he walked her to the car.

* * *

The drive was generally silent, excluding the fake sobs coming from Julie's throat. Lilly sat in the back, head leaning against her hand. She was sleep deprived. Her eyes were stinging, and her head was pounding.

However, Lilly wasn't able to let Julie have the satisfaction of being alone with Scotty.

"I believe Michelle's husband was injured as well."

Lilly's head snapped up, her neck cracking at the awkward movement. Scotty didn't pay much attention, focusing on the road.

"Really," Lilly asked, shifting to cross her legs.

The detective received an icy glare from Julie as she turned to Scotty.

"Do you know how he was hurt?" Scotty asked.

"No. I just know that he was in surgery when they called."

"Is Michelle at the hospital?" Lilly asked.

"Why would I know?" The bitter tone of Julie's voice was starting to irritate Lilly.

"Because you're her friend?"

A soft snigger left her lips. "Please. I don't interact with women like you."

Scotty's eyes connected with Lilly's in the rear-view mirror. She could see hurt in his eyes. She only hoped they could sort out the tension between them when they returned home.

* * *

When Lilly, Scotty and Julie made it to the hospital, Julie disappeared into the waiting room. Lilly grabbed Scotty by the arm into the corner, hoping to clear things up.

"Listen, Scotty, about last night-"

"What about it?"

"We can forget it, right?"

His breath caught in his throat as he struggled to stand straight. "Yeah. The pressure of this job, it's just gettin' to me."

Lilly stood still, staring silently at her partner. "Okay. So we're good?"

"We're good." A gentle smile spread onto her face, and he found himself unable to resist.

He pulled her into a soft hug, and Lilly longed to cling to him. Thankfully, he had a hand wrapped around her waist when they moved into the break room.

Julie was flipping through a magazine, while Michelle sat with Justine in her lap.

"Michelle."

Michelle looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. "Lilly!"

"I hope you don't mind us being here..."

"No, no, not at all."

The toddler slipped from her hold and stood on the floor, big blue eyes gazing up at Lilly.

"I'm sorry." Scotty interrupted, taking a seat beside Michelle.

"He was shot."

Lilly gulped, holding her breathe. "That's horrible."

"I know. Who could do such a thing?"

"Mummy." Justine pulled on Michelle's trousers, clearly tired.

"Yes honey?"

"Sleepy."

Michelle sighed as she pulled Justine into her arms. "Go to sleep."

Lilly took a seat beside Scotty; thankfully Julie was sitting on the opposite side of the room. "Do you know how serious it is?"

"He's in surgery right now. They don't know how long he'll be in there for. We just have to wait."

Lilly looked up unhappily at Scotty, frowning slightly. "Would you like us to take Justine for you?"

Michelle smile sadly. "I couldn't put such a burden on you."

"It's no problem at all. We'll take her home with us and get her a good night's sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Scotty watched curiously, stunned by Lilly's proposition. Lilly stood and carefully lifted Justine into her arms.

"Justine, this is Lilly, a friend of mine. She and her husband Scott are going to look after you for the night."

The toddler nodded sleepily, laying her head on top of Lilly's shoulder. Lilly grinned as Scotty stood. "We'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

Scotty followed Lilly as she started to leave. He was partially irritated that she had offered to take of the child without consulting him.

He grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her back. "Shouldn't we stay with Julie?"

"Why? So you can comfort her while her husband's practically dying?"

"She may need someone."

Lilly rolled her eyes, lowering her voice to not wake Justine. "So she can cry on your shoulder, get you to feel sorry for you, then sleep with you?"

Scotty growled in his throat, stepping backwards. "I'm staying wit' her."

"Not coming home tonight then?"

"Nope."

"Have fun doing the whore," she mumbled harshly as she turned to disappear.

"I will."

When Lilly reached home, she placed Justine in her bed, and then went downstairs to get something to eat. She didn't feel tired at all anymore; rather infuriated that Scotty had kissed her last night, and now was not even opposed to sleeping with Julie.

Of course he wouldn't, but the words that came out of his mouth sickened her.

* * *

Later that day, Lilly heard a car pull up. She moved to the curtains, watching as Scotty made his way to the house. She took her seat back on the couch with Justine, concentrating on the toddler who was now watching cartoons.

When Scotty made his way inside, he gave a quick glance to Lilly, and then moved to the kitchen. Lilly sighed as she stood up, following him.

"Have fun with Julie?"

"Yes."

"What's going on at the hospital?"

"Nothing."

Lilly planted her hands down on the counter, leaning over slightly. "Stop with the one word answers!"

"I don't know! They wouldn't give out any details."

Lilly nodded, moving to the fridge. "I bet Julie will miss your presence."

"I'll miss hers."

"You really must be desperate."

Scotty's head lifted, catching her gaze. "Excuse me?"

"Kiss me one night, flirt with another the next..."

"Maybe you're just a consolation prize for Julie."

The words stung, causing Lilly to glare coldly. "Julie? Please."

Scotty shrugged, taking a step forward and invading her space. "Just because those tight dresses show off your figure, doesn't mean I can't control myself."

"Your actions proved otherwise last night," she bit back.

"My actions last night proved that I wanted to do you – nothing wrong with that."

Lilly smiled proudly, watching as he continued to move closer. "You'd do me?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" The smug tone in her voice didn't annoy Scotty a bit, knowing he had an upper hand in all this.

"Yep. I'd take you right now."

She blushed as he lifted his hands above her head, pinning her to the refrigerator. "You know you can't."

"I know. There's nothin' wrong wit' flirtin' though."

"There is if you're flirting with the woman across the road."

"You're jealous?"

Lilly snorted poshly. "No."

"Because if I didn't know better, I'd think you were."

"You just don't like that I can control myself."

"You can't control yourself. You couldn't keep your hands off me last night."

Before she could stop herself, she reached forward and slapped him across the face. "Don't treat me like a two cent skank!"

He crinkled his nose, but stood his place. "You ain't a two cent skank."

"Stop treating me like one."

"I'm not."

Lilly made an effort to move, but his strong arm prevented her from doing so. "You're looking for a repeat of last night?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Well you're not going to get one."

"I'm fully aware. But its fun playing with you."

"I don't like your games."

Finally, he pulled back, dropping his arms to his side and taking a few steps back. "Ok, no more games then."

"That easy?"

"If that's what you want?"

Lilly lifted an eyebrow, frowning. "Really?"

"If you want me to stop, I will. Sooner or later you'll be begging for it though."

A large groan left her lips and she stormed out. "Screw you," she yelled out.

"With pleasure my love."

* * *

Lilly knew was being contradictive. She couldn't have Scotty kissing her, because it was against the rules, and wrong in so many ways. However, she didn't want Scotty flirting with other women either.

It was slightly bizarre as she didn't even have feelings for him. It was just an attraction. A stupid attraction that intensified because of this undercover job.

Lilly shook the thought from her mind. She needed to stop getting personally involved and do her job. If only she could get Scotty to do the same.

"I'll go see Javier tomorrow." Scotty's voice interrupted her thoughts. She pulled her knees up and rested her arms on top of them, Scotty taking a seat beside her.

"You've been saying that each day."

"I know. I've been getting distracted. I promise I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good."

Scotty's hand found hers, rubbing small circles on her palm. She pulled back instantly.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Distracting you Mrs Valens?"

"Just stop it!"

Scotty pouted, pulling back. "My, my. My wife suddenly isn't contributing to the humour."

Lilly leaned back against the couch, letting her legs fall down. "It's not humorous anymore."

"Because I kissed you?"

"Partly, yes."

"Come on Lil, we can still have fun."

Lilly rolled her slightly, looking into his eyes. "It's...different now."

He exhaled noisily and moved closer. "I meant it, when I said I'll stop if you want me too."

"Yeah, I know."

"All you have to do is ask."

Lilly bit her tongue. Here he was, offering a solution to this problem, and she couldn't accept. She liked the teasing. She liked the bickering. She enjoyed all of it!

"I know."

An arrogant grin appeared and he leaned his head on her shoulder. "I'm truly sorry if I'm making this uncomfortable for you."

"It's fine."

"Blame that gorgeous body of yours."

Lilly rested her hand on his head, playing with a few strands of short hair. "Not funny."

She felt his smile on her skin.

"You seem to be good with your hands too, Mrs Valens."

"Oh god, not again!"

"You love it!"

When she didn't reply, he placed his hands on her legs, rubbing the smooth skin.

"Scotty..."

"Yes?"

"You need to stop touching me."

"You're my wife, Lil."

"Please, stop."

The pleading tone made him pull back. Clearly, this was affecting her just as much as him.

"I need some kind of action Lil."

It was supposed to be a joke, but evidently Lilly took it seriously. A hard shove and he was pushed back to the end of the couch.

"Oh come on Lil! It was a joke."

She pulled down her dress, hiding her thighs. "Enough with the stupid jokes! Just keep your hands to yourself and do your job!"

"You're gonna pull that mask up again?"

Lilly leaned her forehead against the cold wall, biting back a scream. "You don't get it! I'm not here for your needs Scotty!"

"Neither of us is."

Her jaw clenched. The teasing was becoming too much to handle, it seemed to always turn sour. "Listen to me carefully – the flirting is over, okay? You see the whore across the road? Go do her, because I'm not here to get involved with all this crap."

Lilly let out a deep breath, turning to leave.

"Ok, I will then."

Both of the detective's anger levels were rising increasingly. "Don't come running back," she whispered hurtfully.

"No need to worry, I won't."

She stormed up the stairs, almost slamming the door to her bedroom, before realizing Justine was sound asleep in her bed. Lilly sighed, taking a seat beside the small child. What was she thinking? Why did she think this could ever work out?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**So, I know I said I wasn't going to rush into a relationship, but I just had to fit this in, and get the story moving. And, I want them to stop fighting and get on with it already. :) But, it's not a relationship just yet, I won't make it perfect, just to keep it realistic.

**Alida **– Yes, I'm back! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I understand, but you speak really well! Thanks for the lovely review! :)

**Nadia** – I'm glad you're enjoying the tension. Well, this is sort of the start of the relationship, as the fighting was driving me crazy, and it was getting harder to write. But it will take a bit of time for it to be a real relationship. Aw, thank you. I've been hoping I am writing with the characters well. I'll try to post quicker. Thanks for the review! :)

* * *

The next morning started with a blur for Lilly. She awoke to her bed empty, Justine missing. Her heart almost stopped beating, but she calmed herself as she sat up. She didn't expect the toddler to have gone far, and with any luck, Scotty would have his eye on her.

Downstairs, after scanning the living room, she turned to the dining room. Justine sat at the table, munching on a plate full of pancakes. Lilly's eyes spotted Scotty standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Justine," she whispered.

The toddler lifted her head, syrup running down her chin. "Morning!"

Lilly smiled, making her way over to Scotty. "Morning."

"Mornin' gorgeous."

Lilly sighed, slumping down. "Not funny."

"Sorry."

"I thought I told you to stop."

"I'm tryin' – but you see, it's like an addiction, the more you get, the more you need."

Lilly ignored his comment, sneaking her head around the corner. "Breakfast?"

"On the counter."

She made her way into the kitchen, followed by Scotty. Lilly leant against the counter, digging into the pancakes he had made for her.

"Stop watching me."

"Also another addiction."

"You're going to see Javier today?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm goin' over to his place for lunch."

"That's great."

"Yeah, you can spend time with the little one while I'm there."

His gentle smile irritated her. It was extremely hard to hate him when he was being such a gentlemen.

"Julie call you?"

"Nope."

"That's a shocker."

Scotty moved forward, snatching her fork and taking a bite of a pancake. "Yum. I'm a good cook."

"Big ego."

"I'm big all over. Wanna see where my strength is?"

Lilly rolled her eyes as she retrieved the fork. "Good for you. And no, thank you."

"Good for you too."

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Scotty's face softened. "Doin' what?"

"This."

"Sorry, Mrs Valens, I'm lost."

Lilly rolled her eyes as she laid her plate down. "You and I both know what's going on."

"Elaborate for me."

"This job...it's affecting us. We're...flirt...flirting...and, you know. We can't do this!"

"It ain't hurtin' anyone."

"Yes, it is! I can't keep doing it."

"And actin' like it's nothin' more?" he asked, shifting his head to the side.

"No! Maybe. Yes. I don't know! We're partners, Scotty. This isn't right. God, before this I wouldn't have even thought twice about doing this."

"I would have."

Lilly groaned, running a hand through her hair. "I'm asking you, please, this needs to stop. We need to focus on our job, and that's it."

Scotty took a step back, his throat burning. She was asking him to stop, and he had no other choice than to do as she asked. "Okay."

Lilly took a deep breath, placing her plate in the sink. "Thank you," she whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder, and then travelling off.

* * *

"I'm goin' to pick up Julie."

Justine sat happily in Lilly's lap, playing with the blonde's hair. "Oh."

"Yeah, she needs a ride home."

"And Michelle?"

"I'm not sure; I'll see when I get there...But, I'm goin' to see Javier after I drop her off."

"Ok. Bye."

Scotty turned to leave, but found himself drawn back to Lilly. "You know, you're good with kids."

Lilly smiled gently, rubbing Justine's cheek. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I can see you bein' a mother one day."

The two shared a soft gaze, before Scotty turned and left.

"You're a cute little one, aren't you?"

Justine's wide smile and soft curls brightened Lilly. The toddler giggled softly as she pulled on Lilly's hair. "Yep, very cute."

Both Lilly and Justine had spent a few hours together. The long period of time caused Lilly to bring up theories in her mind. Seeing the little child so playful, and clinging to Lilly, caused her to wonder what having children of her own would be like.

She hadn't thought of it much in the past, but this experience was causing her to yearn for children more than ever.

A knock on the door interrupted Lilly and Justine's lego session.

Making her way over to the door, Lilly was surprised to see Michelle on the other side.

"Michelle!"

"Hi Lilly."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing okay."

"And Brent?"

Michelle's smile disappeared as she gazed at the ground. "We're not sure...He's struggling. In and out of consciousness...they're not sure if he'll need more surgery. We'll just have to see."

Lilly reached out her hand, offering a small gesture of sweetness. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, don't be. Nevertheless, I'm here to pick up Justine."

"Of course."

"I'm going to take her out for ice-cream, and then head back into the hospital."

Lilly opened the door, letting Michelle in. Justine's head snapped up, and suddenly the little girl was running into her mother's arms. Lilly couldn't help but smile.

"I hope Brent recovers."

Michelle leant forward, hugging Lilly close. "Thank you. And thank you for helping out with Justine, it means a lot to me."

"It's no problem at all."

Before the blonde could leave, she turned to face Lilly. "Oh, Lilly. I'm afraid I have some bad news of my own for you."

"Sorry?"

"I'm telling you this because I don't want you to go through what I have been the past few weeks."

Lilly frowned as she struggled to catch on.

"When I came home earlier, I saw Scotty drop Julie off...And, well...I, uh...I saw them...kissing."

Lilly's heart skipped a beat, and was almost sure she was about to pass out. Her breath caught in her throat, and colour drained from her face. "W-what?"

"I just wanted you to know. You two seem happy together...I wouldn't want someone like Julie to take that away from you too."

Lilly stood still, positive if she made any movement she wouldn't be able to keep her balance. Michelle had disappeared out the door, leaving Lilly alone.

Finally, she wet her lips, doing her best to hold back her tears. _Scotty kissed Julie. _Did he kiss her? Or did she kiss him? So many thoughts were running through her mind.

Why would he do this? A few hours after asking him to stop flirting with her, he moves on. And this could ruin their undercover job! They we're supposed to be married. And Julie? The neighbourhood whore?

Anger was boiling up in her. She wasn't sure what she would do if she saw him now, hit him, or kill him. Suddenly, her feet gave way, and she collapsed back onto the couch, furious and heartbroken.

* * *

"Lil, I'm home."

Scotty stepped through the door, curious to why most of the lights were turned off. Surely Lilly hadn't gone to bed, it was only nearing evening.

"Lil?" As he entered the living room, he spotted her sitting on the sofa, consumed in a program on the television.

"Hey," he mumbled, sliding into the other sofa. "I had a good talk with Javier."

Lilly seemed to take no notice, her poker face at her best.

"He spilled a few things, but not much. Nothin' we could use really."

Still no answer. "Lil?"

"You kissed Julie."

Scotty's eyes widened as he scanned the room. "Look, Lil...wait! How do you know that?"

"I don't know, Scotty, make because you gave the street a whole view of your little show!"

He leaned forward, Lilly's voice ringing in her ears. She still made no move to make eye contact with him, but her heavy breathing showed him she was extremely mad.

"Lil-"

"Don't even begin to make excuses!"

"It's not what you think."

The detective leaned forward, took a hold of a pillow, and threw it at Scotty. It collided with his face, and then fell into his lap. "Ouch."

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Lilly stood up, hands crossed over her chest.

"Lilly-"

"I tell you I don't want to do this anymore, and suddenly you're down another woman's throat?"

"It wasn't like that."

Another pillow collided with his face as her voice got louder. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Lilly, will you let me explain."

"Explain what? What do you have to explain? You're jeopardising this job!"

"Lilly!"

"Scotty!"

"Let me explain!"

Lilly shook her head,running her hands across her face. "I can't believe you."

"I didn't kiss her."

"Are you an idiot? People saw you!"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

Lilly leaned forward, intent on slapping him. His hand caught her wrist before she could make the movement, pushing her up against the wall.

"Get off me!"

"Why are you so mad? You told me to stop flirtin' with you, I did."

"You're married to me! You're not doing the job correctly!"

"It ain't that."

Lilly's eyes darkened as she struggled to loosen herself from his grip.

"We both know it ain't about the job, Lil."

"Get off me!"

Scotty leant his forehead against hers, taking in her breathe. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. And I pulled away as soon she made the move."

"Don't lie to me."

"I ain't lying."

"People saw you!"

"Well, clearly they didn't see everythin'. 'Cause if they did, they'd know I pulled away, and told her that I'm married, and I don't want her."

Lilly rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to have a shower."

As she made an effort to push him off, Scotty pushed her against the wall, hard. "You ain't going anywhere."

"Since when are you the boss?"

"Since I decided we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I've got a few – these feelings, this tension, and this incredible lust that seems to hang in the air every time you're around me."

"Pathetic." The irritation was rising in her voice, her body becoming sick of the position she was in.

"I'm sorry you found out the way you did...I was going to tell you."

Lilly laughed sarcastically, biting her lip. "I really don't want to deal with this right now."

Another attempt to move was blocked by Scotty. "Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?"

Lilly's mask faltered, and she smiled softly. Almost instantly it disappeared though, and turned into an icy glare. "Don't think you get to go kiss that whore and then kiss me."

Scotty's fell shut for a few seconds, then reopened. "Damn it, Lilly! I can't do this anymore."

"Yeah, me neither, so the quicker this job is done, the quicker we can get out of each other's way."

Scotty bit a groan, then leant forward and kissed Lilly. She was caught off guard, Scotty's hands tightening around her wrists, bringing them up beside her head. Lilly's eyes fluttered shut, falling captive to Scotty's kiss.

One of his hands let go of her wrist, dropping down to her cheek and cupping her face. Lilly took the advantage to push him away, but as her hand reached his chest, she found herself faltering. Instead, her hand snaked up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Her mind seemed to be lacking intelligence as she reacted to the kiss. The lust and tension was getting to her and finally she was given a way to let it out.

Scotty was delirious, caught up in the taste of her, and the softness of her plump lips. His hand that was cupping her cheek started to travel down her body, finding the way to her thigh and lifting her leg up around his hips.

Lilly unconsciously lifted her other leg, linking both her legs around his hips. Both arms wrapped around Scotty's neck, her fingers threading through Scotty's hair.

Suddenly, she was pulled away from the wall, Scotty stumbling to the stairs. Lilly grunted with pain as she collided with the wall several times, Scotty tripping on the stairs.

"Scotty," she whispered, realising what they were about to. Her mind was finally coming to its senses, her fear rising, and the sudden realisation of just how much trouble this would cause.

He ignored her, instead, his lips finding her neck, trailing kisses down her pale skin.

Before she knew it, they were at their bedroom, Scotty kicking open the door.

"We can't do this," she whispered, doing her best to fight against her body.

Scotty's hand slipped lower, underneath her dress and into her panties. Her eyes shut close, and all worry floated away as she fell onto the bed, Scotty on top of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This was so hard! There was so many ways I could take their relationship now. I have a tendency to write a lot of love material, but I didn't want to make it perfect – so sorry! I had to spice it up. Forgive me! Nonetheless, there is still some cute romantic scenes in this chapter, hopefully!

**Anni – **You know my name! I have an idea of who you are, but not entirely sure... I wouldn't say they've found each other completely yet. I know, I'm torturing everyone. ;) Thank you! Glad you like it.

**Alida – **I was quite shocked myself when I decided to write it. I hope it lives up to you standards! Thank you for the review!

**Nex – **It's not entirely over, sorry! Don't hate me! I hate it too though, but somehow, I end up writing it. Thank you for the review!

**Nadia – **Haha! You're funny! I'm glad you're still alive. It means I get another wonderful review. Everyone seems to hate Julie (I'd love to shoot her too), but she brings life to the story, so bare with me while I use her for some fun. I imagine as well. ;) I have to interact, because reviews help me to write and make my day, so I must thank you for that. Wow! That is extremely nice of you to say. Thank you, as always! :)

* * *

Her legs were tingling, her neck was throbbing, and her stomach was rumbling. Lilly opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light. After time to recover, she reopened her eyes, overcome by the pain and pleasure that was ripping throughout her body.

Slowly, she turned her head, suddenly realising that the warmness under her was not a pillow. Her eyes found Scotty's face. He was peacefully sleeping, one arm lying on her bare back.

Lilly bit her tongue, lowering her head back onto his chest. She realised suddenly that the throbbing along her neck was from the countless kisses and love bites Scotty had placed there.

As flashes of the previous night jogged through her mind, she slumped down onto his body. She was completely limp. Lilly didn't dare to try to make any move, knowing she would collapse straight down on Scotty – and that would surely cause him to wake.

After almost half an hour of resting, Lilly decided to make her move. Any time now Scotty would wake up, and an awkward confrontation would fill the room.

Slowly, she lifted herself from the bed, wary not to stir Scotty. As she made her way across the bedroom, she slipped on a pair of boxers and a tank top.

* * *

"Mornin'."

Lilly froze, keeping her back facing the rest of the kitchen. She was facing the counter, pouring milk into her cereal. She set the carton down beside her, slipping the spoon down into the bowl, and staring widely at the meal.

Scotty seemed to take no notice of the tension in the room, instead, slipping behind Lilly, taking the spoon from her hand and slipping a mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

The blonde stood quietly, the feel of his hard body against hers bringing back memories of the previous night.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Lilly swallowed the lump in her throat, slipping from his soft hold and moving to the sink. "Fine."

Scotty finished up the bowl, and then followed Lilly to the sink. As he made his way over, Lilly turned, moving to the opposite counter.

Scotty dropped the bowl roughly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning, facing Lilly.

The two shared a deep gaze, Lilly flushing a dark red.

"You regret last night?"

She awkwardly shifted on her feet, taking in a deep breath. "I'd rather not talk about...last night."

Scotty nodded understandingly, taking a step closer. He reached for her hand, slipping his fingers into hers and pulling her closer.

"Look, this ain't some one time thing for me. And, I want you to know that, you know...last night was great...and, yeah. It was too great jus' to be somethin' we forget."

Before she knew it, his hand was running down her neck, following the bruises that now marked her skin.

"Scotty-"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

He lowered his head, running his tongue over the bites.

"Scotty," she whispered, fighting for control.

When he didn't answer, Lilly was determined to not have a repeat of last night. She pushed him away gently, regaining her posture.

"Listen, last night was...great. But we can't do this."

"We already have."

"We made a mistake, it won't happen again."

Scotty sighed heavily. "I knew you would do this."

"Then why did you let last night happen?"

"'Cause I wanted it to happen! 'Cause I couldn't go to bed with you anymore and not touch you!"

Lilly took another deep breath, intent on not causing another fight. "Look, okay, these feelings that are here, we need to get over them."

"I can't."

"Scotty, last night shouldn't have happened!"

Scotty laughed sarcastically. "I don't give a damn what you say, I ain't lettin' this go."

"You're making this hard for me."

"You're makin' this hard for yourself...stop findin' reasons to why we shouldn't be doin' this, and find reasons why we should."

Lilly groaned, turning to hide her gloomy face from her partner. "You know how important my job is to me."

His soft hand rested on her hip, his head sliding into the crook of her neck. "I know, I know. I ain't askin' for a relationship."

Lilly took a fast step to the side shooting him an icy glare, "You're asking for sex?"

"No. I ain't askin' for anythin'. I'm just asking that you do what you want to do, and not what you have to do."

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut. "I want you."

Scotty wrapped his arms around her. "Then you have me."

"But this is so wrong!" She was moaning, but she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was Scotty to be there.

"Maybe. But I don't see any other solution...we tried everythin', look where it got us."

The detective twisted in his arms, and his hands wrapped around her waist tightly. "I really shouldn't be doing this. It won't work out, I know it."

Scotty rubbed his nose against hers, taking in her sweet scent. "You smell beautiful."

Lilly pouted, her eyes dark. "I'm still mad at you."

"And why is that?"

"You kissed Julie."

Scotty laughed, but stopped immediately as Lilly glared at him. "Come on, Lil."

She pushed him back, shaking her head as she walked out of the room. He followed her eagerly, barely aware that he was only dressed in a pair of boxers. "I already explained it to you."

Lilly twirled around quickly, her ice queen look almost piercing his eyes. "It's not okay, Scotty! It's not right that you get to kiss another woman then sleep with me, and find it funny! We're not doing this again, okay? Last night was a mistake. I was mad, and just...stupid."

"Lil-"

"I suggest you forget about it, because it won't be happening again."

"Don't be so sure of that."

Lilly let out a scream, clenching her fists and turning back to him. "God! Why do you have to act like that? You're so cocky! Is this all a joke to you?"

When Scotty stood there silently, Lilly continued.

"Sometimes, I start to believe that maybe this is something more than some careless flirting fling...and then you joke about it like I'm some...some Julie! And then, I realise I'm nothing more than her to you."

Scotty again remained silent, staring blankly back at Lilly. It grew on Lilly's nerves, causing her to almost scream. She stormed up the stairs, Scotty somewhat in a daze as he remained standing.

Abruptly, his mind twitched, and he rushed up the stairs after Lilly. "Lil," he called, pushing open the bedroom door.

He stopped as he watched her shove clothes in a bag.

"What are you doin'?"

She felt foolish for getting into the mess she was in. She slept with Scotty! And she actually thought it would work out. She had never felt more irrational in her life!

Lilly zipped up the bag, and then threw it over at Scotty. "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

Lilly cross her arms over her chest, standing strong. "I said, get out."

"Uh, Lil...this is my house too."

"Not anymore."

Scotty stared bewildered, the bag at his feet. "You can't kick me out."

"I just did."

He sighed heavily, leaning back on his feet. "I ain't goin' anywhere."

"Don't be so sure," she teased, using his earlier words.

"All this 'cause of Julie? Seriously?"

Lilly glared harshly, her eyes watering slightly. "Get out, Scotty."

He bit his tongue as he picked up the bag, turning to leave. "Now, you have to admit you really are gonna miss my hands," he mumbled, closing the door as he left.

"Cocky bastard," she whispered, crumpling onto the bed.

* * *

_I just kicked him out. No big deal. _Scotty had been out of the home for the whole day, leaving Lilly alone in the large house. She felt terrible for throwing him out to the streets, but something inside her was determined to teach him a lesson, because clearly, he wasn't getting it.

She had spent most her day taking watch of the neighbourhood, and going through files of persons of interest. She interestingly found that Julie's husband had recently brought shotgun bullets illegally online. After noting it done, it angered to realise she didn't have any evidence the gun was being used for murder, as it was a popular choice for hunting.

Skilfully, she was able to pin together that the past victims were all murdered using a shotgun. It was at that moment, that Lilly realised she had done more work without Scotty today, than she had in the few weeks they had been working this job.

A few hours later, she packed away her research securely, intent on travelling down to the hospital to retrieve Justine. Slipping on her coat, Lilly made her way to the door. As she opened it, she was struck by Julie.

"Julie," she whispered coldly.

"Lillian."

"I thought we discussed this, or has all that surgery done some damage? My name is Lilly."

"Where's Scott?"

"Not here."

Lilly stomped forward, closing the door behind her. The movement caused Julie to slip back, tripping down the stairs.

"Watch the step," Lilly laughed, "you wouldn't want to bruise that pretty little face, now would you?"

The brunette let her hands run down the front of her dress, smoothing out the creases. "When will he be home?"

"The same time you re-dye your hair – those greys are starting to really show."

Julie gasped as Lilly pushed past her, patting down the top of hair as she planted a fake smile on her face. Unexpectedly, she twirled around, watching as Lilly walked to her car. _Why does she have love bites all over her neck? _

* * *

Lilly slipped past the information desk after recovering information of what room Brent was stationed in. On the way, she made her way past Jason's room, sneaking her head in and taking a quick look on his condition.

When she made it to Brent's room, she knocked quietly.

"Come in."

Michelle's soft voice, filled with sadness, made its way to Lilly's heart.

"Hey."

The broad smile that lightened up Michelle's made Lilly return the favour.

"Hi Lilly."

"I just thought I'd drop in, see how you are all doing..."

Justine sunk from her chair, running to Lilly, grabbing a hold of her leg and hugging her tight. Lilly leaned down, running a hand through the toddler's short hair.

"Hi Justine."

"Lilly."

The blonde held at her arms, pulling the child into her arms. "And how is my favourite little girl?"

"Good."

She took a seat beside Michelle, placing her hand on top of her new friends. "How are you doing?"

"Better than yesterday...He woke up today and actually stayed conscious for a few hours."

"That's great news!"

Michelle frowned slightly. "It is, really. The doctors say he's healing. Soon he'll be able to go home."

Lilly squeezed her hand gently. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too. I just want to take him home...I want to work on our relationship. I can be a better wife."

"Michelle, you're a lovely woman. Brent is lucky to have you."

Tears swelled to her eyes, and she smiled over at Lilly. "Thank you."

"I was wondering if you'd like me to take Justine of your hands for the night."

Michelle nodded, clenching her hands together. "That would be helpful. What do you think Justine?"

The toddler's bright eyes widened as she stared up at the two women.

"Would you like to go stay with Lilly and her husband for the night?"

Justine nodded excessively, clutching Lilly's shirt.

"Speaking of husbands," Michelle started, "how are you two...Did you discuss Miss Home-Wrecker?"

Lilly awkwardly swiped her hair, doing her best to cover the bite marks. "I, uh, I kicked him out."

The distressed look on Michelle's face shocked Lilly.

"What? Why?"

"Why? Because...because, I just, I just couldn't have him around at the moment."

"Lilly, please, don't ruin your marriage over something so stupid. Julie, she's a real piece of work. I'm speaking from experience – don't let her ruin something special."

Lilly's head snapped up as she took in her words. "Experience?"

Michelle sighed as she glanced over at Brent. "When we first moved in, Julie made a move on Brent...At first, I was so worried, I didn't want to lose him to her...but then, I realised that Brent was so much more important to me than anything else, I couldn't lose him to some...some whore."

Lilly grimaced at the thought of Julie's actions. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be! It made our relationship stronger. She backed off sooner than later when she realised he had no interest in her...That's why I'm certain that whatever is going on now, with this other woman, we can work it out."

Lilly rubbed Justine's back as toddler succumbed into sleep. A tear slipped down Michelle's cheek, but was quickly wiped away as she turned to face Lilly.

"What you have is too good to lose. Don't let him go."

Lilly felt her own eyes start to water as she stood. "Thank you."

The two shared a short hug before Lilly made her way out with Justine in her arms.

Maybe Michelle was right. Scotty was important to her, and lately, he was becoming more than just a friend. She didn't want to lose him to someone like Julie when she could easily prevent it. Lilly was determined to make this right, but not before his lesson was learnt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Scotty's back! We have some boring fluffiness of sorts ahead. Forgive me for the shorter chapter; I'll try to make up the lost length in the next.

**Alida **– Honestly, I didn't expect it either, but I needed to mess it up again. Hopefully this will cheer you up! :) Thank you.

**Anni** – Anika! :) Haha, I couldn't be sure, but I thought it was you. I just really enjoy a mad and jealous Lilly. I think she needed to show more emotion, so I guess this is it. Oh, yes, I understand. :) Thanks, again.

**Nadia** – Aw, I could never get sick of your lovely reviews. I love them! Especially with the extra detailed review you give on what you enjoyed. Haha! You're really funny! I will happily pay the bill. ;) I have to mix up the feelings, it brings more interest. And when readers are mad, they want to read what will happen next, to see if it turns out better. At least, it's that way for me. Thanks, yet again for the review. :)

**Nex - **I'm more worried about the fact that my readers won't enjoy it. I'm here to entertain everyone, and if it's boring, that's not entertainment. Haha, I agree with you there though! :) Thank you, you're very nice!

* * *

The loud knock on the door made Lilly jump. Justine has just succumbed off into sleep, and Lilly had been lying there, watching the child as she peacefully slept.

Slowly, she moved from the bed, travelling downstairs. The knocks were getting louder, making her afraid Justine would wake.

Lilly put on her iciest glare as she swung open the door, intending to give the visitor one hell of a chat. However, her glare subsided as she came face to face with...

"Scotty."

"Hey."

His voice was raspy, his nose a bright red and his eyes puffy.

"Are you okay," she asked sorrowfully.

"Don' know. Think I got some flu or somethin'."

Lilly frowned, sliding the door open. Scotty smiled at her as he made his way in, dropping the bag onto the floor, and resting his body against the wall.

"Where did you stay?"

Scotty shrugged, closing his eyes. "Car."

Lilly ran her fingers through her messy hair, leaning down and picking up the bag. "Justine's here."

Scotty didn't answer, instead making his way to living room and lying down on the couch. By the time Lilly made her way back downstairs, Scotty was shivering faintly.

She removed the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over his muscular form. Then she removed his shoes, placing them on the floor.

"I'll go get you some aspirin."

"Lil."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it."

Lilly disappeared into the kitchen, Scotty unaware that her presence was missing.

"You know, I can be a dickhead sometimes. I'm sorry for that. But you know, I just want you to be happy. And I'm happy when I'm with you..." He trailed off, continuing to whisper softly as if she was there.

When Lilly returned, she raised an eyebrow at the conversation he was having with himself. "Scotty?"

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really."

She failed to hide the smile that was threatening to expose. She helped him sit up, and then passed the pills and water to him as she sat beside him.

He swallowed quickly, leaning against her chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I know."

"I feel so sick, Lil."

"You're a big baby, you know that?"

Scotty chuckled weak heartedly, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I don't like being sick."

The realisation hit Lilly, and suddenly, it became clear. He was sick because he had been sleeping in the car, out in the cold. He had been sleeping in the car, out in the cold, because of her. She had kicked him out. She had caused him to be in that position.

She felt terribly guilty.

"If it helps, I forgive you." Lilly wasn't completely sure if she did forgive him, but the horrible feeling that was spreading through her body for causing his illness, made her want to forgive him completely.

"Thank you."

She leaned back against the couch, letting his head fall into her lap. He clutched onto her thighs, sniffling as he felt sleep come to him.

* * *

Justine and Lilly were sitting at the dining table, eating pieces of toast, when Scotty woke up. His throat was clearly infected, as he struggled to make any noises. His nose was painfully sore, and black circled underlined his eyes.

Instead of going straight for the kitchen, he took a seat beside Lilly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"How are you feeling?"

His eyes continued to remain shut. "Like shit."

Justine's little head bobbed up, her eyes widening. She slapped her hand across her mouth, giggling softly.

Scotty groaned as he sunk down into the chair. "Sorry."

Lilly waved her hand in the air. "Don't listen to him Justine, he's being a bad boy."

"Bad word!" Justine shouted, smiling widely.

Scotty winced as the noise ripped through him.

"I know, don't listen." Lilly winked at the toddler, who was now sinking her teeth into her toast, like the whole situation had never happened.

"I'm sorry you feel so bad."

His head fell into his hands as he sniffled quietly.

"And, I'm sorry that I kicked you out. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten sick."

Scotty nodded as he stood, leaning his hand on her shoulder for balance. "Ain't your fault."

Lilly followed him in to the kitchen, smiling at Justine as she did so.

"You want me to take you down to the doctors?"

Scotty nodded, swallowing down another aspirin. "I'll be fine."

Lilly frowned apologetically as she slipped behind him, turning on the kettle. As she turned around, Scotty slipped into her arms, placing his head on her shoulder.

If this were to happen earlier, she would have most likely pushed him away. Nonetheless, the guilty feeling she now possessed caused her to pull him closer and run her hands through his hair.

"Baby."

"Yeah?"

Lilly chuckled into his neck. "No, I meant you're a baby."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I prefer the other meaning," he whispered.

Lilly leaned her back against the counter as Scotty started to struggle with his balance. When he regained his composure, he stepped back.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For touching you again...you asked me not to anymore."

Lilly shrugged, finish off the process of making her coffee.

"And I'm sorry for acting the way I do."

"What way is that?" she asked, sipping her hot coffee.

"Cocky."

"It can be nice, sometimes, when it's actually funny."

Scotty sighed as he rubbed his chest. "My throat is killing me."

"Hopefully it won't last too long."

Scotty reached for the nearest solid object, leaning his balance on hard material.

"Hey, look at the bright side; you'll have Julie over here every day with some pie."

He glared over at his partner, struggling to stand upright. "Not funny, Lil."

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"You mind if I go lay down for a while?"

"Of course not," she placed her mug down on the counter, and then slid her arm around his. "I'll bring you up anything you need, just call out."

He nodded, making his way up to the bedroom as Lilly slid out of his grasp.

* * *

"Lilly!"

The blonde snuck her head from the television, glancing at the toddler now standing at her feet. Justine was dressed in a cape, with a wand placed in her right arm.

"Justine...where did you get that?"

"It was in my backpack."

"Ah, that's a nice costume you have there."

Justine nodded continually, playing with the cape. "It for Scotty."

"It is?"

"To make him better."

Lilly grinned at the adorable cuteness of the child. "Shall we go make Scotty feel better?"

"Yes!"

She pulled the toddler into her arms, carrying her up the stairs. When she made it to the bedroom, she knocked softly. There was no reply.

She slowly opened the door, sighting Scotty in bed, snuggled under the blankets and sound asleep.

"He sleeping. Shhh!" Justine whispered into Lilly's ear.

She set her down on the chair, and then moved onto the bed. Softly, she rocked Scotty, hoping not to frighten him.

"Scotty."

"Mm..."

"Time to wake up."

"No."

"Justine wants to show you something..."

One of his eyes opened, eyeing both Lilly and Justine. "Later?"

"No, right now."

He groaned as she gradually sat up, clutching Lilly's arm. Lilly ushered the small child over, and she jumped onto the bed.

"Scotty!"

"Hi Justine."

"Look!" She waved her hands around, the cape moving around her body as she did so. She quickly stood on the bed, her small body jumping up and down.

Scotty chuckled, resting his head on Lilly.

Justine pointed the wand at his face, trying her best to put on a straight face. "Make Scotty better!"

Unexpectedly, the toddler jumped into Scotty's arms. He moaned, trying to keep her steady. Lilly smiled and rested her hand on the little girls back, also trying to help.

"Scotty better now?"

He's eyes shifted to Lilly, and he was sure she was struggling to hold back a hysterical fit she was about to burst into.

"Scotty better now," he mumbled, brushing the child's hair back.

Justine returned the friendly gesture, hugging him tightly. Scotty closed his eyes as he leaned into Lilly.

"So, am I allowed to go back to sleep now?"

"No!"

Scotty grumbled, sitting up completely straight. "Can I show you a trick?"

Justine nodded, paying close attention.

"Ready?"

Excitedly, the small blonde nodded.

Scotty reached over, flipping his wallet open and retrieving a coin. "Watch." He laid out his hand, showing the coin. He then flipped his hand shut, shaking his hand, and re-opening it.

Justine stared in awe at the empty hand. Her mouth widened as she covered it with her palms.

She gasped when Lilly stretched out her hand to reveal the coin.

"Wow!"

The toddler burst into an outburst of giggles, falling back onto the bed.

"Seriously, how do people get a kick out of cons like this?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask your one of your ex-girlfriends?"

Scotty rolled his eyes, lying on her shoulder. "Funny."

"I try."

"Now may I go to sleep?"

The little girl climbed into Scotty's arms and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"We'll let Scotty sleep now...and go play a game!"

Justine reluctantly slipped from his arms, only to climb into Lilly's.

"Okay."

Justine leant down and placed a tender kiss to his cheek, Lilly standing. Scotty slipped back under the blankets as he got comfortable.

"Sleep tight." Lilly whispered.

"I will."

* * *

Later that night, as Justine was busy playing with Lego, Scotty lay on the couch, dousing in and out of consciousness.

Lilly had been stocking him up drugs, doing her best to keep him sleeping all day, hoping he would soon be back to perfect health.

"Lil?"

Her head twisted as she watched her partner wrestling on the couch.

"You okay?"

"Hot."

Lilly rose from her crouched position, moving over to the couch. She reached for the wet towel on the table, and then placed it over his brow. "Better?"

"No."

Lilly sighed as she felt her heart break. "You need anything?"

"You."

She held back a giggle, sitting on the edge of the sofa. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Stay with me?"

"I'm right here."

Scotty groaned, Justine popping her head up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Scotty better?"

"He's just getting some rest. He'll be all better soon."

The toddler didn't seem to be convinced. She lifted herself from the ground, running over to Scotty. She reached her hand out, rubbing his shoulder.

"I hope you feel better," she whispered, grinning childishly.

"Thank you, Justine."

"You welcome."

Swiftly, she ran back to her blocks, and consumed herself in her session.

Lilly smiled down at Scotty, resting her hand on his knee. "She's a cute little one, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"She reminds me so much of Michelle."

"You'll have one of your own someday soon."

The comment touched Lilly's heart, though she was certain Scotty was only half awake. "Maybe."

"Jus' imagine how cute our little ones would be."

Lilly froze, her eyes broadening as she contemplated how to answer. "Scotty-"

"Any kid would be lucky to be born with your looks."

"Ha! Uh, thanks."

"Serious."

Lilly edged the towel higher on his forehead. Scotty's eyes fluttered opened, catching hers in an intense gaze.

"You're gorgeous."

"I should get back to Justine...you get some sleep."

"Stay, Lil."

"She needs to be supervised."

"I don't want to sleep."

"It'll do you good."

Lilly let her hand slip, but the strong hand from below pulled her back. She winced as she almost squashed Scotty's body.

"I love you."

It was like one of those dreams, when you're flying, but all of a sudden, you're falling. She felt like that right now. She wasn't sure whether she'd hit the ground hard, or if something would pull her back into the air, and help her on her way.

She struggled to respond, tongue tied slightly. She was blushing furiously, her cheeks and neck a scarlet red.

"I-I...Uh, Scott..."

"Jus' wanted you to know."

Lilly swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and let her hands slip from their position. Scotty appeared to be already falling asleep. His breathing had evened out, and his eyes were shut.

The blonde detective slowly struggled backwards; almost falling over the Lego Justine was playing with. She slipped down onto the couch, studying Scotty.

_He's delusional. He's sick. He doesn't know what he's talking about. _Lilly wasn't sure whether there was some truth to his declaration, or if it was a messed up confession that had no truth to it, and was simply a joke.

Either way, the statement had shocked her. She didn't mind it... or did she? It was so wrong in many ways. She had never meant it to get this far. Lilly had to put a stop to it now, or her feelings would grow stronger than they already were.

Yet, a part of her wondered if her feelings could grow any stronger, because what she was feeling now was definitely similar to love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** A little bit of a warning for one bad word, and sexual situations. I know I promised a longer chapter to make up for the previous one, but I had exams, and have been focusing on studies. So, this is extra short, and completely rushed, but hopefully it will do for now. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Alida – **Aw, thank you! I know, it's becoming to be a longer story than I expected. But, I'm trying to somewhat hurry it along. Enjoy! :) Thanks for the review.

**Nex – **Thank you! :)

* * *

Scotty's illness seemed to be dragging out. He was still sick, and he was clearly exaggerating, complaining he was on his death bed.

Lilly, however, still stuck by his side, the guilt hanging over her.

He now hadn't showered for a few days, and spent most of his time in bed or on the couch. He refused to eat most of the time when Lilly offered food, and was doing nothing to help his condition.

"You need to eat, Scotty."

"And you need to learn how to cook."

Lilly smiled, amused at the joke. She sat on the end of the couch, patting his feet. "Funny."

Scotty groaned, watching Justine as she drew in a colouring book.

"I ain't hungry."

"How about some soup?"

"How about no?"

"How about some coffee?"

"How about no?"

Lilly thankfully saw the funny side to the whole situation. He wasn't a sick type of guy at all.

"Okay then, I'll leave you here. Keep an eye on the little one."

As she left, he grinned, twisting on the sofa. His back was starting to ache, but truthfully, he was feeling much better. The flu was disappearing, almost gone, and his body was returning back to normal. However, Lilly didn't have to know that.

Scotty had realised almost instantly she was feeling responsible, and agreed with his conscious that it would be a great game to play with her guilt. Lilly was doing almost everything for him, while forgiving him. It was a great plan.

He sniffled as Justine held up her colouring book, pointing to her picture.

"It looks great."

"I love bunnies."

"I like bunnies too."

The toddler beamed as she went back to her drawing, almost ignoring his presence.

Lilly's head snuck around the corner, her dress covered in liquid.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Spilt some juice."

"Ah, maybe you should go wash up."

"Speaking of cleaning up, I came here to ask you – how about you go take a bath?"

"I'm fine thanks," he mumbled, crawling under his blanket.

"You look like a mess."

"Why thank you!"

"It'll do you some good. You want me to go run it for you?"

"I don't want one."

Lilly moaned, slightly rubbing her dress with the cloth in her hand. "You're so lazy."

"Why shouldn't I be? I have you to do all the work." He grinned childishly, closing his eyes.

"Sleep for now, but you have to eat later, and, you have to wash up."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Later on, as Lilly fetched dinner and Justine watched, Scotty was consumed in a game of football on TV. Normally, she would have Scotty doing the cooking, but seeing he was not well, she decided it wouldn't hurt her to make a meal.

As Scotty wouldn't eat, she was doing her best to make something to his appetite. So, she was making steak and potatoes. Justine and herself would have something lighter. But first, she needed to know what dressing he liked on his meat.

"Scotty," she called.

When he didn't reply, she pulled Justine into her arms and travelled to the living room.

"Scotty."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

He stared innocently at the two women, gazing at the game in between stares.

"Watching television..."

"You shouldn't be watching television when you're sick; it's not good for you."

She moved to the TV, and then switched it off.

"You shouldn't be yapping when I'm sick."

Lilly shifted Justine on her hip, and then moved to leave. "I forgive you for that too."

"Lil!"

"Yes?"

"Will you come sit with me?"

"I can't," she murmured. "I have to cook."

"Food can wait. Can you just come sit with me for a few minutes?"

"Not feeling too well?"

He shook his head, rubbing his brow. Lilly placed Justine on the opposite couch, and pulled out her box of Lego. She then sat beside Scotty, pulling his legs on top of hers.

"I'm right here."

His dark eyes fluttered shut, and soon he was drifting off to sleep. Lilly ran her hands up and down his legs, hoping he would finally eat something tonight.

* * *

"I need to go down to the store, get a few things we need."

Scotty sat up gently, Justine hopping up onto the couch.

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I stay with Scotty," Justine whispered, gripping his arm.

"No honey, you come with me, okay? We need to let Scotty rest."

The child's bright blue eyes looked up at Scotty, pleading for him to let her stay.

"Aw Lil, let her stay with me."

"You're sick; I don't want to risk anything."

Scotty chuckled, wrapping the blanket around the toddler. "We'll be fine."

"What if you fall asleep?"

"I'm wide awake; I think I can handle it."

Lilly moved on her feet uncomfortably, slipping on her coat. "You better hope you can."

As Lilly left, Scotty winked at Justine. "What would you like to do?"

"Hide and seek!"

"Ah, but Scotty's sick. So Scotty can't play," he pouted.

"Please-e!"

His bit his lip, squinting to watch as Lilly drove away. "Okay, a quick game. But, no telling Lilly! She will be mad if I play when sick." Truthfully, she'd be mad if she found out Scotty was playing when not sick. He could only imagine how she would react to find most of this was phony.

"I'll go first." He stood silently, moving to the corner and counting. "1, 2, 3, 4..."

...

"5, 6, 7, 8."

"Justine?"

Her eyes flew open in shock, her hand slapping to her mouth. "Lilly!"

"Where's Scotty?"

The toddler giggled, her hands clutching behind her back, and her body swinging side to side. "Secret."

Lilly gently laid the shopping bags on the floor, slipping her coat off and hanging it beside the door. "Justine, is Scotty okay?"

She was starting to worry, recognizing how much of a stupid mistake she made letting the two stay home together.

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

The giggles were escaping from her mouth quickly. "Hide."

"He's hiding?"

She nodded, indicating with her hands for Lilly to pick her up. Lilly did so, pushing her strands of hair back.

"Don't be mad at Scotty."

Lilly breathed in, and then took a step forward. "Let's find Scotty."

After searching down stairs, the two strolled upstairs.

"Scotty." Lilly called.

Inside of the closet, Scotty panicked. His breathe quickened as he tried to comprehend what was going on. He struggled to remove himself from the closer, tripping in the small place.

As he pushed the door open, he was faced with Lilly and Justine.

"Lil..."

"Hi Scotty."

"I was just, uh, just..."

"What are you doing all alone in the closet?"

"Um, trying to...the light was hurting my eyes?"

Lilly smiled through her gritted teeth, stepping back to allow him departure.

"Would you like to watch some cartoons, Justine?"

"Yep."

Scotty followed the two downstairs, hoping Lilly wouldn't tremendously mad.

"Look, Lil,-"

"Don't."

"I-"

"Don't."

He dropped his head, leaning against the wall.

"I can clearly see why you did it."

"You can?"

"I was giving you the 5 star treatment; I would have done the same."

Scotty cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad. But I'm sure I can handle the madness issue."

"That's good."

Lilly shrugged, ambling into the kitchen. He followed her eagerly.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me the 5 star treatment."

"There's always Julie, why not go get her to look after you?"

"You see, with my women, I like brains going with the looks," he spat.

She giggled softly, pouring herself a glass of water. "Want a glass?"

"I'm fine thanks."

Lilly smiled, watching him ease.

"I'm glad you're not mad," he mumbled.

"Yeah, me too funnily. I'm trying my best not to let my anger get the better of me."

"Working well?"

"We'll see, but I just want to enjoy most of this, you know?"

"Yeah, I know...So, enjoy we must," he teased, slipping his hand into hers.

* * *

Later that night, Michelle dropped by to pick Justine up. The toddler was quite drowsy, and fell asleep in her mother's arms before she could even make her way out.

Scotty had eaten a rather large dinner, and now sat on sofa with Lilly.

"Oh, by the way, I brought you some DVD's."

Scotty raised his eyebrows, gazing at his blonde partner. "DVD's?"

"Yeah, at the store, when I thought you were still sick." She emphasised on the word sick, elbowing him. "Anyway, yeah, I thought you might like them."

"I hope they're movies we can watch together...in bed...at night."

Lilly groaned, her head falling back as she laughed. "I've definitely got Scotty back."

"You don't enjoy this?"

"Like I've said, sometimes, yes."

"I believe you mean most of time, yes." He winked over at her, leaning back slightly.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Don't worry; I know how my missus feels."

"I see. And how does your missus feel right now?"

"She's feeling that she loves me."

Lilly shifted uncomfortably, sitting up straight. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"A few nights ago, when you were sick...you were half asleep, and I'm not sure if you remember...but, uh, well. Before you fell asleep...you told me you...you loved me."

Scotty slid up immediately, blushing furiously. "Say again?"

"You were probably delusional...but, yeah. I just thought I'd tell you...and ask, if you uh, if you meant it."

Scotty bit his lip. He couldn't honestly say if he did or not. It felt like love, and it felt like lust. Maybe it was both. However, he couldn't truthfully admit his feelings to himself, because he couldn't face them yet.

"I don't remember sayin' that."

"Did you mean it?"

"Probably 'cause I was sick."

"Scotty!"

"What?"

"Did you mean it?"

He mistakenly made the move of looking into her eyes, and before he could stop himself, he was kissing her. Clearly he had frightened her, because her hands flew up in the air, her eyes still open.

Lilly on the other hand, wasn't sure what to do. They were doing it again. She knew how this would end. He would take her to bed, and she wouldn't be able to help herself.

She was doing her best to resist, but with his tongue and lips all over her mouth, and his hands running down her hips, she knew she fall into the trap again.

Lilly let her hands wrap around his neck as she pushed her down onto the sofa. She moaned as his weight on her body pushed her further into the material.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," she murmured into his neck, his lips making there to her cleavage.

"I'll stop." It was far from the truth, he wanted nothing more to ravage her right then. However, he honestly would fight the urges if she wanted to stop.

"No. Gosh no, don't stop."

His hand slid up her dress, his other reaching behind her trying to find the zipper. Lilly's hands decided that his shirt needed to be removed now, and instead of unbuttoning the clean shirt, she pulled the material, tearing it and pushing it off his shoulders.

"Mm, needy."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Yes Ma'am."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Here we go! I did my best to make it a little longer, though it's not as long as I hoped. Enjoy! :)

**Alida - **Yep, Scotty's very cute! ;) Thank you. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lilly kneeled over the side of the toilet, using her hands to hold her hair away from her face. For over half an hour she had been in the same position, emptying her stomach.

She felt awful, her head was pounding, and her stomach growling.

Scotty seemed to be peacefully sleeping in bed, as she did her best to keep the noices down. It was particularly hard, as she leaned over and threw up again.

"Lil?"

Lilly reached over, clasping the towel and wiping her mouth. "Sorry."

"You alright?" Scotty asked, squatting down beside her.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered, noticing his sleep fogged eyes and limp body.

"What's wrong?"

She let her head fall back against the wall, her eyes quivering shut. "Some bug from you, or something."

"Was I really that bad last night?"

Lilly did her best to show amusement, but she felt another rush of nausea come on. She leant forward, and Scotty's hands caught her hair, lifting the strands.

As she continued to be sick, he struggled to lean over, and wet a towel. When he finally succeeded, he placed the wet towel on the back of her hot neck.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her voice muffled the sounds of her groans.

He frowned sympathetically, rubbing her back.

The two sat there for almost an hour, until Lilly thankfully felt her strength regain. She was sitting in Scotty's arms, he tenderly caring for her.

"You want to get somethin' to eat?" he asked curiously.

"No."

"I think it'll be good to get somethin' into that stomach of yours."

"Do you want to bring on more nausea?"

"No..."

Lilly gripped his knees, forcing herself up. Scotty stood beside her, carefully making sure she didn't lose balance.

She turned to leave, but he gently pulled her back, leaning her against the sink.

"I don't think this a bug."

Lilly silently sighed, using his shoulders to rest her hands on. "What?"

"Mornin' sickness..."

Her eyes dulled, and she almost lost her stability. "I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fairly certain you don't start morning sickness the morning after you conceive."

Scotty stood puzzled, curious to where she was taking the conversation.

"We only had sex last night, Scotty," she took a deep breath, her head starting to throb again. "Even if I was - which I'm not! - don't you think that's a bit quick to respond?"

Scotty chuckled, shaking his head as he laid his hands on her waist. "Lil, this ain't exactly our first time."

"Oh." Lilly whimpered, receiving a small hug from Scotty. He pulled her into arms, rubbing her back softly.

"It's okay," he pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "Is this part of the hormones?"

Lilly glared bitterly, using all her strength to punch him in the arm. Scotty whined, rubbing his skin.

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Sure."

Lilly growled. She punched him again, ignoring his chatter as she walked off.

Scotty chased after her, knowing if she were pregnant, leaving her alone would not be a good idea. He found her settling on the sofa.

"If you are pregnant-"

"Scotty!"

"If you are, if, then we need to take this seriously."

"I'm on the pill, I can't be pregnant," she protested, the distressing look on her face breaking Scotty's heart.

"Maybe you skipped a day."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"We didn't use protection."

Lilly face hardened while the anger on her face was starting to illustrate in her voice.

"We need to take in the possibilities."

Her head sunk into her hands, her stomach rumbling. "There are no possibilities. It's a stupid bug, probably got it from you."

"We-"

"No, Scotty, no!" Her eyes were popping while her head started to spin. "Please, no."

Scotty nodded, observing the frightened posture she was now in. It was best to leave her be for now, especially seeing she wasn't feeling well.

"Okay...well, last night was great."

A small smile from Lilly eased the tension, and she lowered herself into a lying position on the couch. "Thank you."

Scotty stood, tucked her in a blanket, and placed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm going to make myself some breakfast. I'll make extra, just in case your appetite comes back."

* * *

When Lilly awoke shortly later, Justine was placed beside her, playing with a doll.

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi Lilly!" The toddler giggled as she spread her arms around Lilly's hips, lying down on top of her.

"What are you doing here?"

Scotty spoke up from the opposite side of the room. "Michelle dropped her off. She and Brent have gone for a therapy session."

Lilly eased herself up, brightened to see Justine. She pulled her into her arms, along with the doll. "And who is this?"

"Sally."

"Well, hello Sally."

Justine pulled the doll closer, playing with the soft curls. "Sally likes Lilly."

"Thank you, Sally. Can we be friends?"

Justine laughed. "Sally says yes."

Lilly rocked Justine side to side, feeling much better.

Scotty was pleased to see the colour return to Lilly's face and the excitement in her eyes. He couldn't be sure she was pregnant, but something was telling him to follow his instinct. He truly believed Lilly was carrying his child.

He wasn't sure why, but he loved the idea. For a while he had been imagining what life would be like to have children. Lately, all he could see was Lilly, himself and babies. He had tried to shake those ideas from his mind – they were barely in a relationship and he was already considering children – but the fact was, this sudden scare for Lilly was a blessing for him.

"What?"

Scotty quaked from his thoughts, realising he had been gawking at Lilly for the time he was thinking.

"Mm?"

"You okay?"

"Just thinkin'."

"About?"

"Our baby."

Justine's head snapped up, and then down to Lilly's belly. "Baby?"

"No, no."

"Yep. Lilly's have a baby Justine."

Lilly threw a fierce look at Scotty, possibly the hardest glare he had ever received. "Scotty! No, Justine, I'm not."

Scotty grinned. "Yes, you are."

Lilly stood as she gently moved Justine. She pointed to Scotty, then the kitchen. He followed her eagerly, ready for the blasting she was about to give him.

"What the hell were you thinkin'?"

"Truthfully, if the baby will be tanned like me, or pale like you."

He wasn't surprised when she slapped him. Thankfully it wasn't as hard as the earlier punch he received. He rubbed his cheek, partially amused by her anxiety.

"Relax, okay, she won't say anythin'."

"Oh God. Just shut up! Keep your mouth shut."

"Lil, they won't believe her even if she does say anythin', and besides, the news will get our sooner or later."

"Excuse me?"

Scotty smiled, reaching out to rub her stomach. "When you start showin'..."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Come on Lil, don't tell me you don't think it would nice, to have a little girl... blonde hair, blue eyes, who's just as adorable as you?"

Lilly returned the sweet gesture with defiant stare. "Please, stop it."

Scotty noticed the small glint of fear in her eyes. He may have found it to be amazing news, but clearly, it was far from amazing for Lilly.

He frowned while pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Just, don't please. Not now."

He nodded upon placing a kiss to her hairline. "No more, I promise."

Lilly smiled sadly, his larger body giving her comfort.

"You feel like pancakes?"

Lilly smirked, running her hand up his chest. "Yes, please."

"Go get comfy, I'll bring in the extras for you and Justine."

* * *

The next day, Lilly awoke similarly. The queasiness in her belly was too much to handle; she jumped for the bed and ran to the bathroom.

The movement caused Scotty to awaken. He resisted the urge to succumb back to sleep, lifting himself from the bed and following Lilly into the bathroom.

He sighed, taking a seat beside her and lifting the sweaty hair from her neck. He followed the actions he did the previous morning.

It didn't take long for Lilly's body to settle down, her body collapsing against his. He massaged her back as she took a sip of water.

"I hate this," she whispered.

"I know, honey."

"I can't do this."

"Just relax, okay, just relax."

She silently went over the fact that she definitely could be pregnant. She wasn't ready for a child, she had feared ever since she became a teenager. It was a certainty to her that she would end up like her mother.

Nevertheless, the consideration of having a child with Scotty was far from repulsing.

A knock at the door interrupted their small scene of relaxation. Scotty assisted Lilly in standing, holding her close as they made their way downstairs.

"Hi Michelle." Scotty spoke cheerfully while Lilly stood dazed.

"Scott, Lilly, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Are you here with Justine?"

Michelle shook her head no, smiling at a light-headed Lilly. "No, not today."

Scotty shifted his hand to Lilly's hip, holding onto the door.

"I'm here because Justine shared the good news with me."

Lilly's face paled as she leant her body weight on Scotty. He took a deep breath, holding her close.

"Good news?" he asked.

"Yes, the pregnancy. I just wanted to congratulate you."

Lilly abruptly pulled from Scotty's arms, sprinting to the sink in the kitchen. Michelle grimaced, stepping into the house.

"Morning sickness is always horrible."

Before the silence could become awkward, Lilly returned.

"I know a local gynaecologist. She was my doctor throughout my pregnancy. If you'd like her number, just-"

"I'm not pregnant."

Michelle stared baffled. "Sorry?"

"I'm not pregnant. I'm just sick...Scotty pointed it out as a silly joke."

"Oh. I see." Michelle didn't stand convinced, her eyes travelling around the room. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. We're not trying." Lilly moved back into Scotty arms as she spoke.

"No, I mean...I accidently may have mentioned it to Brent."

"That's fine, if you could just-"

"Brent mentioned it to Javier, who mentioned it to Catalina, and..."

Lilly's eyes widened as she took in the information. "What? Wait! What?"

Scotty held her tight, feeling her start to shake.

"The whole street knows?" Her voice was shaky.

The guilty look on Michelle's face made Scotty feel awful. It was him who had spread the news first to Justine.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly. I'll clear it up."

Lilly ran a hand through her hair, and then sunk her head into Scotty's shoulder.

"I should go... go and clear everything up." Michelle almost ran from the house, feeling responsible for the situation.

Scotty kicked the door shut, and then lifted Lilly into his arms. She was sobbing softly. He had never seen her cry. Although she wasn't truly crying, she was clearly upset ...and sobbing.

He laid her on the couch, on top of his body. "We'll fix this, okay, don't worry."

Lilly rested comfortably with him, her body and mind extremely tired.

* * *

Later on into the day, Lilly and Scotty were casually seated in the dining room, eating lunch.

"How about Jana?" Scotty asked, while Lilly took a sip of water.

"Stop it."

"No, I agree. Then Mandy?"

"Scotty."

"You're right. Samantha? Sammy sounds cute for a little girl."

"Stop with the baby names."

Scotty chuckled, shrugging. "We need to work on some for a boy though."

Lilly smiled. She was starting to ease into the topic of pregnancy. It wouldn't be so bad if she were to be pregnant, but she wasn't sure, so for now, she'd pass on the idea.

"I have a few I've always liked," she mumbled faintly.

"Really? And what are they?"

"Well... I always liked-"

Another knock at the door interrupted their meal.

Lilly rolled her eyes, already annoyed at the interruptions they had been receiving. Scotty remained seated as she went to answer the door.

A sour look spread onto her face as she came face to face with Julie.

"Do you want something?"

"Yes, actually."

"And what do you want?" Lilly asked bitterly.

"For you to confirm whether you are pregnant or not."

She clenched fingers into a fist, certain her anger was about to burst. "How is that any of your business?"

Julie laughed sarcastically, flipping back her brown curls. "Well, I find it hard to believe Scotty would be sleeping with you."

"Isn't that a part of marriage? Sorry, I'm mistaken, your definition of marriage faltered when you started screwing any man with a pulse."

Julie's smile disappeared, being replaced with a glare. "Are you pregnant?"

"Do I look pregnant?" Lilly's voice was starting to raise harshly.

The brunette's eyes ran over Lilly's small figure. "You have put on a few pounds."

Lilly started to fume, but was thankfully pulled back behind Scotty. He held her behind him, staring at Julie.

"What can I do for you Julie?"

"Is Lillian pregnant?"

Lilly tried to slip underneath his arms, but his possessive grip on her forced her to stay put.

"No, she's not. Now, if you could spread the news to the rest of the neighbourhood, we'd be thankful."

Scotty made a move to shut the door, but Julie moved forward.

"I'm cooking beef tonight," she whispered seductively.

"Too bad your husband will be missin' out." Scotty shut the door quickly, turning to Lilly and capturing her in an embrace.

Lilly pulled back quickly, her breathing hard and raged.

"This is all your fault," she shouted.

"I'm fixin' it."

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, leaning against the wall."You're not."

"It ain't that bad. A baby is pretty normal for a married couple."

He realised he had said the wrong thing when she started staring intensely at him.

"Sorry."

Lilly reached over for her coat, clutching it like it was her key to life. "I need some air."

His hand grasped hers tightly, his eyes dark with fret. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Let me come with you."

Lilly pulled on his shirt, bringing him closer. "I need some time, alone."

Scotty shook his head, holding on her waist. "No."

"I'll be okay."

His eyes were swelling slightly, and it killed Lilly to watch such a strong man be brought to sadness so easily.

"I'm sorry, Lil."

"I'll be back soon." She placed a kiss to his neck, and then turned to leave.

* * *

When Lilly had been gone almost an hour, Scotty had left the house. He went around the neighbourhood, to each and every house, explaining their situation. He made it clear to every resident, Lilly was not pregnant.

Scotty felt a need to clear things up, to make Lilly feel at ease and put her in a better mood. It took him a while, but when he returned, Lilly's car was parked in the driveway.

He almost jumped for joy as he skipped into the house. After failing to find her in downstairs, he went upstairs and found her in the bathroom, sitting on the floor.

"Lil...what are you doin'?"

"54 seconds," she whispered.

"That how long you've been missin' me? Well, I expected a bit more..."

Lilly shot him a look, standing up. Scotty reached over, hoping she was feeling better.

"You alright?"

Before Lilly could answer, a buzzer went off. Scotty spun around, catching sight of a timer. He shifted his eyes to the white stick that caught his attention.

Before he could make out exactly what it was, it was taken by Lilly. She sighed upon examining it, collapsing onto the toilet seat.

Scotty watched carefully as she handed the stick to him. It was a pregnancy test. He ran a hand through his hair, resting against the sink. "Great," he mumbled.

* * *

**Cliff hanger of sorts. Let me know if you think she's pregnant or not...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Tests, exams, health issues – sorry, they're all getting in the way with my writing. I had a few hours tonight, so I quickly wrote the next chapter. Forgive me, I didn't have time to go over, edit, etc. It's pretty crappy. Either way, enjoy! :)

**Anni** – Maybe, maybe not. ;) They would definitely be adorable children though.

**Alida**– I'm glad you enjoyed. I can see both situations working well for them. :) Ah, yes, I agree! Enjoy.

* * *

"Well, there we go, it's settled."

Lilly went to stand, but was pushed back down by Scotty.

"This ain't good news."

Lilly cringed, leaning back. "I'm not sure if you have been paying attention, but I don't want a baby."

"I wouldn't have minded the idea."

"Sadly for you, it looks like I'm not pregnant."

This time, when Lilly stood, she pushed her way past Scotty. "Now you can stop with the stupid baby names."

Scotty sighed, playing with the hem of his shirt. Earlier, he had been positive she was pregnant. The sudden realisation that Lilly was indeed not pregnant slightly depressed him.

He wanted a family. A family with Lilly wouldn't be too bad. Especially if the child was to inherit her brains and good looks.

* * *

Lilly and Scotty continued throughout the day ignoring one another. While Lilly was appearing to be pleased with the negative results, Scotty was not.

However, somewhere inside Lilly, a twitch of disappointment was lingering. She would never admit it Scotty, and barely herself; but the thought of having a small child wrapped in her arms was one she enjoyed.

As Scotty moved into the living room, he swiftly took the remote, changing the channel to a football game.

Lilly rolled her eyes, annoyed with the childish behaviour he had been emitting since earlier this morning; when they discovered the pregnancy results.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope."

"Can I have the remote back?"

"No."

Lilly leaned forward, watching him get comfortable on the sofa. "I was in the middle of a show."

"Well ain't that too bad?"

"Give me the damn remote!"

"No."

She bit her lip, trying to push back her anger.

"Does this mean angry sex tonight?" Scotty asked, pleased with his question.

"We're not in a relationship."

"What?"

"Don't expect sex, okay? There's nothing going on here. So we slept together a few times, so we have a pregnancy scare – that's it. This isn't some relationship."

Scotty watched curiously, taking in her hurting facial expressions. "Lil, I didn't say anything about this being a relationship."

"Good...because it's not."

Scotty nodded, laying his legs stretched out. "Okay."

Lilly leaned back, her eyes welling with tears. Out of the corner of his eye, Scotty noticed the glimmer. He dropped the remote, and quickly moved over to Lilly's seat. He pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth as he let her lay comfortably in his lap.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hear, rubbing her back.

Lilly fought back the tears, firm in the rule of not crying. She wasn't sure why she was crying, whether it was the news of no baby, or Scotty playing with her emotions. However, she took comfort in his simple warmth and soothing apologies.

* * *

"Brent..."

Scotty smiled boyishly at the man who was now shuffling nervously in his feet.

"Hey man, can I come in?"

Scotty stepped aside, shutting the door behind them.

"How you doin'?"

Brent shrugged. "In a bit of pain, but I'm getting there...I wanted to ask for a favour."

"What can I do for you?"

Brent took a quick look around, noticing Lilly standing in the dining room. She was setting placements down on the table, eyeing the two men.

Brent leaned closer, lowering his voice. "The uh, guy, wants me to do a job on the weekend."

Scotty struggled to catch on, but finally took the hint. "Oh."

"Yeah...well, I was uh. Well, I want to get out."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"But I want to take him down with me."

Scotty raised his eyebrows, realising how serious Brent was. "I see."

"The things this guy does...they're horrible."

Scotty nodded, shuffling his weight to his right side.

"I need some help...I was wondering, if you could help set this up with me?"

"Oh, mate, I don' know."

"Please!"

The detective's eyes shifted to Lilly, who was watching cautiously, then back to Brent. He was pleading. His eyes were dull with sadness, and his body weakened. "How you want to do this?"

"Get the cops involved...set up a trap."

Scotty nodded, taking a deep breath. "I can do that for you."

Brent's questioning look lingered on. "You can?"

"Like I said, done this before; it's easy to set up."

He nodded, cringing in pain as he leant back. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I need details though...I need to know **everything**."

"I know, I know. How about tonight, after dinner?"

Scotty nodded approvingly. "Sounds perfect."

The two exchanged a quick hand shake, before Brent left. Scotty made his way into the dining room, faced with an icy looking Lilly.

"What?"

"Please tell me I heard that conversation completely wrong."

"Okay, you heard the conversation completely wrong."

Lilly glared, placing the wash cloth down on the table. "Are you absolutely crazy?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Scotty, you know that's not safe."

"It ain't that bad. I'll set it all up with boss."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, Scott."

Scotty chuckled, taking a seat. "We get this done, the case is solved."

"And what if something goes wrong?"

"It won't."

Lilly bit her lip, sliding a chair over and sitting in front of him. "We need to take more time on working this out."

"Brent's coming over tonight; we'll sort everything out then."

"Scotty, you barely know anything. Do you realise how stupid this plan is?"

"That's why I have Brent...we'll work this out."

Lilly groaned. "You're practically blowing our cover."

"I'm doing what I have to do to get this job over and done with," he argued.

"Sick of me already?"

"Never. I love my missus."

Lilly rolled her eyes, leaning forward. "If you want this-"

"This what?"

"This-"

"This relationship?"

Lilly lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Like you said, we don't have a relationship, Lil."

Her head shot up, and she reached over, snaking her hand around his neck, pulling him closer and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I don't think this is a smart idea."

"We'll talk it over tonight; if it sounds too dangerous, I won't go through with it, okay?"

Lilly's lips tilted to the side as she contemplated the idea. "I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?"

Lilly winked seductively upon standing up. Scotty captured her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. He nibbled softly on the flesh around her neck.

"If you wish, Ma'am."

* * *

Lilly wandered in between the living room and kitchen, eavesdropping in on Scotty and Brent's conversation.

From what she had gathered, Brent and Scotty had decided events to go in a planned way. Brent would arrange a meeting with "Macca" (the ring leader), which they regularly did after they finished a job.

Scotty would tag along, as a new member. All this would go under way with the police aware, and hopefully, if everything went to plan, they would burst in, and take everyone captive.

Lilly also was certain Brent had come clean that the community they now formed were a agency of men who murdered those who we're in the competition of Macca's drug leading deals.

As she pulled the pie out of the oven, satisfied with the turn out, she cut it into pieces and collected table settings. She strolled into the living room, placed the food on the table, then took a seat opposite them.

"Though you two would like something to eat."

Brent shifted uncomfortably, his mouth forming a straight line.

"Lil?"

"Yes dear," she mumbled harshly.

"We're in the middle of something..."

"Oh that's fine. We share everything together, remember?"

Scotty took a piece of pie, leaning back against the sofa. "Go ahead, Brent."

"Well, as I was uh, saying...I don't know much about the others involved. They've been there longer than I have...We don't mingle much."

"You know anything about Macca?" Scotty asked, scoffing down his food.

"Not much. Basically just the basics of his drug operation."

"How'd you get involved?" Lilly interrupted, smiling sweetly to ease the tension.

"I, uh...Jason, he was, he had an addiction with pot. He got his stuff from Macca, got involved...then he dragged me into it."

"Do you have an addiction?"

Brent reached over, taking his own piece of pie. "No. I tried pot; won't do it again."

"Is Michelle aware of any of this?"

Scotty glared at Lilly, realising her attempt to break up their plan was already under way.

"No."

"Do you think that's a smart idea?"

"Well-"

"If you're marriage is already on the rocks, wouldn't this make it worse?"

Brent struggled to reply, forcing himself to look away.

"Lillian."

Lilly's eyes shot over to Scotty, her ice queen look burning into his skin.

"What?"

"A word?"

Lilly followed Scotty into the hall, his hand gripping her upper arm.

"Do you mind?"

"No."

Scotty backed up against the wall, lowering his voice. "Don't, okay? This is going well."

"I told you, I don't like the idea."

"We'll assess all the possible negatives later, okay? But we don't need to focus on that."

Lilly rolled her eyes, releasing herself from his grip. "Whatever."

"The pie is great, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah."

Scotty chuckled while pulling her into a hug. "You're turning into one of those typical housewives, you know?"

Lilly punched him softly, starting to walk off. "You must love it."

* * *

Lilly giggled as Scotty lifted her into his arms. His hands clutched her body close to his, her arms wrapping around his neck while he carried up the stairs bridal style.

"I can walk."

"A mighty fine walk you have, might I say."

Lilly pushed her mouth close, trying to force the laughter in. Scotty continued to hold her close, soon making his way to their bedroom.

He dropped her lightly down on the bed, rapidly closing the bedroom door, taking of his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers and thin top.

Lilly did the same, slipping into a comfortable pair of pyjamas. She smiled widely when he slipped into bed beside her, turning off the light.

Scotty exhaled a breath of a relief as he propped his head up on his elbow. "It's warm in here."

"Yep, warm and cosy."

"So, I take it you're not mad at me anymore?"

Lilly shrugged, shifting under the covers. "Ah, but I am. I'm just good at holding it back."

Scotty gently laid his hand on her waist above the covers, looking down at her. "This will work out."

"I hope so."

"It will, Lil. And then we can go home, back to our job, our life..."

Lilly's smile started to faint away. She didn't respond, instead staring up at the ceiling. Scotty watched her carefully, seeing her change of mood.

"I'm sure you can't wait for that," he teased, nudging her.

"Yep."

"Lil?"

"What?" Lilly refused to physically respond, her eyes stuck to the ceiling.

"You okay?"

"Mm."

Scotty moved his elbow from its position, lying beside her. He grasped a strand of silky blonde hair, running it threw his hands.

"You don't want to leave?"

"It's not that...It's just...I don't know. This job, it's been fun."

Scotty nodded understandingly. "Yeah, certainly brought us closer."

Lilly finally made movement, turning to face him. "I know."

"What's going to happen when this is over?"

Lilly's face was growing paler by the moment. "I don't know."

Scotty ran his hand down her neck whilst watching her silently. "We could keep this going..."

"This? What is this? Sex?"

"Whatever you want this to be."

She turned to face the Latino. Scotty knew her well enough to know the look – she was trying to hold back the emotion she was feeling.

"I don't know what I want this to be."

Scotty nodded again, kissing her forehead. "That's fine. We'll get to that later."

Lilly smiled faintly. "I miss my cats."

Scotty chuckled into her neck. "I miss take-out."

"Mm, Chinese."

Scotty's head snapped up quickly, playfully winking. "Shall we?"

Both detectives pushed the covers back. Scotty lifted her back into his arms, and carried her back down stairs. She crawled up on the couch as he ordered their food, and soon slipped into the spot beside her.

"Reminds me of home," she whispered as she snuggled up to his warm body.

"I miss Vera's jokes."

"I miss interviewing suspects."

"I miss cheese stakes."

"I miss the feeling I get after solving a case."

"I miss my family."

"I miss my family." Lilly smiled at the satisfaction she received from stating the word 'family'.

Scotty ran his hand down her back, loving the feel of her. "This is been a nice little holiday though."

"Nice? Oh yeah, it's been really nice."

Scotty grinned at her exaggeration. "We should do this again sometime."

"Uh, I'll go with no."

"I agree, though I wouldn't mind some more Julie's."

Lilly slapped him painfully. "No more Julie's."

"You're right. More Lilly's."

"One Lilly," she whispered, edging closer.

"Yeah."

"I miss First Thursdays." Lilly started, entwining their arms.

"I miss watching you through observation."

"Watching me?"

Scotty's eyes travelled around the room. "Sometimes, you get so into it, it's just beautiful to watch you in your moment."

"Thanks."

Scotty cleared his throat, leaning into the corner of the sofa. "I miss home."

"Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** We're nearing the end. I'm not entirely sure, but hopefully very soon. Again, sorry for delays, exams are lasting longer than I expected. Oo, and, I've nearly made it to 100 reviews. Hopefully I can get to 100 before this story finishes? It would be lovely. A massive **thank you** to all those who do review. :)

**Alida – **Sadly, no. But I'm sure she'll get the chance sooner or later. :) Thanks for the review!

* * *

By the time the weekend had reached, Lilly was tremendously nervous. Without consideration, Scotty and Brent had the day planned out. At 9pm, they were to meet Macca at his local joint.

According to Scotty, he had it all planned. Homicide had been notified, and it looked as though everything was set. If only everything went to plan, it would all be a perfect ending to this little charade.

Of course for Lilly, this was none but pleasing. She choked mentally at the thought of possibly losing Scotty.

"I'll be fine," he told her over and over. But the genuine fact that this could be the last time she saw Scotty, was far from comforting.

Lilly set up lunch that day, preparing a feast of meals. She was taking this seriously, and if Scotty was the least bit nervous he looked, she needed to comfort him.

While he took his seat, picking at the foods, she sat down opposite him, trying hard not to look into his eyes. If she were to, Scotty would only see the fear in them. She wasn't ready to cause the same pain for him.

"Looks delicious," he mumbled convincingly.

"I hope it lives up to expectation."

"And how did Mrs Valens actually prepare all of this?"

The humour was not pushing off. Lilly stared blankly at her partner, wondering whether he'd come back fine, injured, or dead. "I cooked it."

Scotty snorted, sipping his bear. "I gathered."

Lilly didn't further her statement, but also didn't make any move to eat. She continued to sit blankly, stuck in her own world.

Scotty sighed loudly and dropped his cutlery. "Lil?"

"Yes?"

He reached over the table, grasping her hand in his. "I'll be fine."

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut. "If you don't come back..."

"You're goin' to go to sleep tonight; and when you wake up, I'm goin' be right there."

Lilly shook her head, standing as he ushered to move. He dragged her across the short distance between them, and then pulled her into his place.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight. I'm waiting outside."

Scotty made a noise of disapproval. "That'll only be more dangerous. If not sleeping, you're waiting at the office."

Lilly snuck down into his place, giving him room to eat. While he dug into the feast, she simply lay in his arms, not sure whether she would be able to stop tonight from going down.

* * *

Brent was nervous. It was clear. Scotty was somehow relaxed, in a calm way. Thankfully, his emotions were rubbing off on Brent, and he seemed to calm as well.

Lilly glared icily as Scotty motioned for Brent to go jump in the car. With her arms crossed, Lilly turned and stormed up the stairs. Scotty followed after her.

"You gonna wish me luck?"

Lilly didn't reply, sitting on the bed and playing with her toe nails.

"A good luck kiss?"

Lilly lifted her head, her sad eyes warming his.

"Aw, Lil," he whispered, taking a seat beside her and rubbing her back. "I'm gonna be fine."

"If you...When you come back, I'm going to get revenge for this."

"I expect nothing less."

He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and then stood. "I'll see you later...or tomorrow."

Lilly stood quickly, throwing herself into his arms and giving him passionate kiss. He returned the kiss, but pulled back shortly.

The two's hands slipped from their entwinement as Scotty turned to leave.

"Scotty."

He turned his head, staring back at her.

"I love you."

Scotty couldn't help but grin proudly. "I love you, too."

* * *

Lilly had tried to get some sleep, she really had. Scotty wanted her too; but she just couldn't do it. She had tossed and turned, and before she knew it, she was in her car, driving all the way back to the PPD.

If any of the neighbours had noticed, she didn't care. Right now, all that was on her mind was Scotty. Possible situations and scenarios were scanning through her head.

By the time she arrived at the department, cars had all disappeared. She strolled slowly into the building, catching both Nick and Kat sitting at their desks, chatting away.

"Hi."

Kat eagerly stood, Nick smiling.

"Lilly!"

Both Kat and Nick received a short hug from Lilly, before she collapsed into the couch. The other two detectives shared a cautious gaze before they took their seats again.

"It's good to see you."

Lilly nodded softly. "Where are Will and boss?"

"They are...with the squat team." Nick finished casually.

"Good, good."

Kat took a sip of her coffee, and then turned to Lilly. "He's gonna be fine, girl."

"I know, I know...He planned it all out."

Nick watched carefully, no intent on asking why there was so much anxiety in Lilly's face.

Kay cleared her throat, speaking up. "So, what's it like living with Scotty?"

A faint smile spread on to Lilly's lips. "Not too bad."

"Typical guy?"

"Oh yeah. Messy as hell."

The women shared a laugh, receiving a awkward stare from Vera.

"How's the neighbourhood?"

"It's...nice. There's the typical whore. The typical friendly family. And the typical drug abuser. What else can you ask for in a town?"

"Sounds perfect." Kat teased. "Any handsome men who swept you off your feet?"

Lilly forced the smile down her throat, tempted to mention Scotty. "Nope. Valens was getting more action then I was."

Miller raised her eyebrows, lifting her feet to the desk. "Do tell?"

"Just the usual. The whore seemed unable to keep her hands off of him."

"Oh, this is good. I'm going to give it to him good when he gets back."

Lilly grinned, wondering what Kat would say if she knew about herself and Scotty. "He resisted though."

"I'm surprised."

Nick intruded on the conversation, closing his file. "He had Lil to keep him in place. Who'd want to mess up when you have her on your back?"

"Funny."

"Anything worth taking seriously is worth making fun of," he mumbled, taking a sip from his coffee.

Kat eyed the mug as he laid it down, the light contents swirling. "You know, some things are just better rich."

"Like women."

Lilly rolled her eyes at Nick's comment. "What time do you think they'll all be back?"

Nick frowned, trying to avoid the certain topic of tonight's operation. "Soon. Don't think about it too much."

"I know, I know."

Kat smiled, easing the tension. "How about some pizza?"

Nick smiled widely in contrast to Lilly's small smile. Kat reached over to the phone, lifting the receiver.

"Ordering out is easier."

"And you call me lazy." Nick muttered, Lilly still smiling softly.

Lilly was beginning to realise just how long this night was dragging out. The clock was ticking away softly, too slow for Lilly's liking. The sounds of the hands clicking were ringing loudly in her areas.

Kat's voice was whispering softly in the background on the phone, barely heard by Lilly. Experiencing anxiety like this was not a fond memory.

Lilly was becoming certain that the world was closing in on her. Time ticking so loudly was definitely not a coincidence. She was scared. She was worried.

"Lilly?"

She dazed out of her thoughts, her eyes fluttering shut a few times. "What?"

"We got two."

Lilly nodded, not bothering to ask what type of pizza had been ordered. It was likely the usual, each whole pizza having two halves of a certain pizza. So, tonight would be a variety of four.

She wasn't hungry, though. The thoughts of Scotty's circumstances were decreasing her appetite, and increasing the feeling to be sick.

The sound of voices brought her back to reality again. She heard the ending of Kat's sentence, gathering her thoughts.

"...bit off."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You sure you don't want a glass of water?"

Lilly felt her head spinning. _Did the world always spin this fast? _"I think I'd like one."

Kat rushed from her seat, but walked steadily to the break room. Lilly continued to sit, staring into the air. Scotty was going to be fine, she told herself repeatedly. He had to be.

* * *

Thankfully, Lilly had been able to get some sleep. She hadn't planned. One minute she was listening to Kat and Nick bicker, and the next she was fast asleep on the couch.

She dreamed of Scotty, a sweet dream. A simple dream of the two sharing a night out for dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, but the looks and conversation were enough to make it the most romantic dream she'd had.

It was interrupted by the slight rustling of her body. Her eyes stung as she forced them open.

"Lilly."

"Mm."

"Wake up." Kat squatted beside her, Nick standing up tall.

"Why?"

"We need to head down to the hospital."

Lilly's would almost came crashing down. She pushed away the pain of the sting, and forced her eyes open. She looked to the nearest clock, which indicated it had just past midnight.

"Why?" _Oh God, Scotty's hurt._

"Boss called us...he asked us to come down."

Lilly carefully sat up, easing away the sleepiness. "Is Scotty hurt?"

Kat and Nick shared an awkward gaze. "He's injured...how badly, we don't know."

The strength of her body disappeared. Even if her life depended on it, she wouldn't be able to move. Kat was soon by her side, lifting her wait and helping her stand.

"Come on," she whispered soothingly. "He'll be fine."

By the time they made it to the car, Nick was speeding off into the night. Lilly still felt weak and limp, her body demanding sleep.

"Boss didn't say what happened?" Lilly asked, resting her head in her hands.

"He just gave us a quick run down."

"And?"

Kat cleared her throat awkwardly, lowering her voice. "The bust didn't go to well...apparently, they got wind of it. A few officers were injured. I think they got the ring leader, and associates though."

Lilly let her eyes fall shut. The anxiety was causing her blood pressure to rise. She couldn't remember a time when she feared something so much. Not knowing what happened with Scotty was doing harm.

"They got wind of it?"

"Yep. They expected it. Seems we outnumbered them though."

Lilly wondered instantly if Brent had been the one to leak the information. It would seem likely, with him being so nervous earlier.

The blonde pushed the thoughts from her mind, focusing back on Scotty. She was trying not to worry, but it wasn't like Stillman to not inform them of the details.

"I'm sure he's fine, Lil." Nick spoke softly, turning the corner.

"And if he isn't?"

Kat turned her head, looking back at Lilly. "He's strong. And he had this planned. I'm sure he's fine."

Lilly groaned loudly. "I shouldn't have let him do this."

"And let these people get away?"

"We should have planned this more sufficiently."

Kat felt the tension in the car rise. Her motherly instinct immediately told her to calm it down. "Scotty's probably only got a concussion. If it was serious, boss would have told us."

Lilly nodded. "Right." Kat was right. _If something really was wrong, he'd tell us. Boss would tell us...Right?_

She sunk down in her seat. The time was ticking away slowly, again. When she needed it the most, time seemed to bail on her.

* * *

Lilly rushed through the doors of the hospital, heading straight for the elevator. She hadn't realised she past the counter until she noticed Vera and Miller at the reception. She took the opportunity to lean against the solid wall which offered support.

Soon, the other detectives joined her. She didn't bother to ask for any information. She waited patiently, hoping to see Scotty's face.

After following them down a few different corridors, she turned to see a familiar body. Although she couldn't be sure, he stood casually, his back to her. Something had covered his arm, and the side of his shirt was covered with blood.

"Scotty?" By this time, she had made her way over to the group of men, Brent sitting down in corner, boss a talking to a doctor a few rooms away.

Scotty spun quickly, grinning at Lilly. She almost broke into a sob when she saw his face. He had a large cut running above his eye, but other than that, and the arm, he seemed fine.

Lilly carefully fell into his arms, he wrapping one arm around her. She took in his scent, gripping his shirt.

If the others noticed the odd display of affection, they didn't say anything. Nick had made his way over to Stillman, and Kat was currently feeding off information from others.

Still in Scotty's arms, Lilly finally found her voice. "You're okay."

"I'm fine."

Lilly felt his breathe on her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"Other than the broken arm, I'm fine."

Lilly let her head fall back, taking a look at his bandaged arm. Her gaze fell to his wound, then to his eyes.

"Is everyone okay?"

"No one died...a few injures, but everything's okay."

Lilly didn't want to hear anymore. The facts were useless to her. She slipped back onto his shoulder, and let him hold her. "Don't ever, ever, do that to me again."

"I'm sorry."

The two remained in the same position for a while. A few of the men that had occupied the seats had left, Stillman, Nick, Will, and Kat all seated now.

Lilly and Scotty looked up surprisingly when they heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"What's going on?"

Lilly slid from Scotty's hold, watching as Michelle came closer.

"Michelle." Brent stood from his seat, a tired looking on his face.

"What the hell happened?"

The married couple shared a hug, upon Michelle eagerly gazing at those around. Her gawk then turned to Lilly and Scotty.

"Scott, you're hurt."

Scotty shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "Nothin' I can't handle."

Michelle looked to Lilly, and then moved forward. She embraced the other blonde and then stepped back. "Are you okay, Lilly?"

"I'm fine."

She turned to Brent, then back to Lilly. "What's going on?"

Brent sighed, pulling her down into the seat. "You might want to sit down for this..."

...

By the time Brent had explained everything to her; it was nearing early hours of the morning. The rest of the team still stood seated, refusing to leave.

They all listened in on Brent's conversation with Michelle. She seemed slightly angry, but more upset then everything. Her normal rosy cheeks were pale with fear.

Lilly reached over, placing a hand on top of hers. "We're not really married."

"What?"

"Scotty and I. We're detectives."

Michelle's eyes widened, her head spinning. "This is too much information to take in at such a time."

"I'm sorry, really, I am. I wanted to tell you. But this was an undercover job."

"For what?"

Scotty took the lead, not wanting to tire Lilly. "These murders were being picked up at our department. We didn't want it to get messy. This was the safest way to stop all of this."

Michelle snorted. "Safest? Look at what has happened."

"It was the easiest way, according to officials."

Michelle leaned back in her seat. "So...you're not Lilly?"

"I'm Lilly. Lilly Rush. And that's," she motioned behind her to Scotty, "Scotty Valens. We're partners."

"Wow...I could have sworn you two were the perfect married couple."

The two chuckled awkwardly, until Lilly broke the ice.

"We're just two normal cops."

"So, this means...you won't be staying?"

Lilly regretfully shook her head. "As much fun as it was going to all those dinner parties and sneaking around looking for a killer, we have a job to get back too."

"Oh..."

Brent took a hold of Michelle's hand, moving closer. "They'll visit, I'm sure of it."

Lilly smiled, glancing at Stillman. "We'll definitely keep in touch."

All stood up, getting ready to depart. As the large group started to walk down the corridor, Michelle giggled softly.

"I can't wait to Julie hears about this."

Scotty groaned, gripping Lilly's hand and pulling her closer. "God, please, no."


End file.
